Loyalties
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are about to face their biggest challenge yet......keeping thier freindship CHAPTER 21 UP Please R
1. zero

**Hi Moonies, well this is going to be an interesting story, You wont really understand it unless you have read "Sailor Moon: Chaos" It's not really connected to it except for a few mentioned things that happened in it. Anywhoo I hope you enjoy it...**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi...**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER zero...**

The tanks started approaching downtown. Dark Sailor Jupiter gives a little smirk. "Oh look, they're sending in the military." she said sarcastically.

Dark Sailor Moon slowly walked up in front of the oncoming tanks. "I'll handle this." she said as she gave an evil smile. "DARK TIARA...ACTION!" The dark colored discuss looking object struck the tanks, slicing them in half. Dark Sailor Moon just laughing loudly.

Suddenly the frame freezes. It was a giagantic room that seemed to be located in a secret location. In the middle was a huge gigantic table which contained individuals from around the world. In front of a giagantic screen stood a young woman with blond hair wrapped in a bun she had blue eyes and wore glasses. "Gentlemen..." she started "... you can see how dangerous these Dark Scouts were when they came into our world, our forces were practically no match for them."

The person representing America just stared at the screen. "But why gather all of us here, the Sailor Scouts defeated them and sent them back to their world. The young woman just crossed her arm. "We face a threat, what if one day those 'Sailor Scouts' as you like to call them decide to turn on us just like those other ones did in their world. They could become an unstoppable force."

The Japanese representative quickly stood up. "NO!" he clenched his fist. "Those heroines have saved this city, if not this planet, countless times, I won't believe they would ever turn evil."

The blond woman started the video up again. "Are you willing to take that chance?" In the giant screen, the Dark Scouts continue to do damage to downtown. The representative from France looked terrified. "What do we propose we do?" The young woman smiled. "I'm glad you asked that..." she snapped her fingers and then a group of people came in and started to hand out what looked to be a report.

"I propose we make a special task unit that will be able to take on the Sailor Scouts, in case they should one day decide to go rouge." She sat down. "In front of you will each see documents that have shown a sighting of the Scouts, as you can see they are most frequently seen in the Juban District."

"I have taken the liberty of setting up hidden cameras all around that area to try and find out their true identities." Everyone looked confused. "Why would we want to know who they are?" asked the Egyptian representative. "In case they ever turn rouge we can arrest them before they transform." The Japanese representative had heard enough. "This is an outrage, I will be no part of this...idiotic quest." he gets up and starts to leave. "Sorry to hear that, we sure going to miss you in our future meetings."

The Japanese representative heads out to the parking lot...he gets in his car...and...

IT EXPLODES!

"So do I have you're support." Everyone nods in agreement. "Thank you everyone you have made a wise choice."

Some time later the young woman was in her office when another young woman came in she was short and had reddish hair. "Ah, Miranda, did our other guests ever found out about out little Japanese man's accident. Miranda just smiled "No Miss Fuji." Fuji just smiled. "Good, now leave me." Miranda just bowed and she left. "I will not take any chances of those Sailor Brats becoming evil...I will destroy them...by any means necessary."

**zero...DONE**

**Well I really hope you liked this set up, get ready for some surprises...a lot of surprises...**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	2. one

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER one...**

_Serena Tsukino, Amy Muzino, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino..._

_Alone each one of them is a normal everyday junior high school girl, but together unknown to anyone they are the SAILOR SCOUTS..._

_They have been through a lot..._

_They have faced the evil Queen Beyral and her evil Dark Kingdom..._

_They have also faced the Doom Tree, and saved it at it's two 'children' Ann and Alan_

_They have Defeated the evil Wiseman and help protect Rini, Serena and Darein's future daughter..._

_They even defeated the evil versions of themselves that came from a parallel universe_

_They have more battles to face more allies to meet, like the outers, and the starlights..._

_But let's leave those tales for another day..._

_For you see there is an untold chapter in the tale of the Sailor Scouts..._

_That took place after Rini left for her home in the future after the Wiseman was defeated_

_And this battle tested one of the most precious things they have...their friendship_

All was right in the world. It had been one month since Rini went back home in the future after Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts defeated the evil Wiseman. And it had been two months since they defeated the evil Dark Scouts from the parallel world. But at the moment Serena didn't care about the past, all she cared about was that he was going to spend the day with Darien.

"Darien?" she asked. Darien just turned to face her and smiled. "What is it Serena?" Serena looked nervous. "I was wondering..." Darein stared to look concerned. "What is it, is something the matter?" Serena just spat it out... "Can you buy me some ice cream." Darien just sighed. "You had me worried for a bit."

"I'm sorry." she blushed. "But it seems everytime we come to the park I always ask for ice cream...like a little child." Darien just smiled. "Don't worry about it, anytime you want some ice cream, just tell me." Serena just hugged him and giggled. "Oh Darein you spoil me."

Mina was in her room looking at herself in the mirror, now that there was no evil to fight she had decided to have what was robbed from her since she was 13... her life. No more going around fighting youmas, cardians, or droids. No she was finally going to be happy. Artemis jumped on her dresser. "What are you getting all dressed up for?" Mina just smiled. "I have a date...with a real boy." Artemis just gave a mischievous grin. "Well I hope so."

"Artemis, your horrible." Mina said as she smiled. She continued to prepare herself with her date with... Preston Collins, a young man from Australia. "He is the most hunkiest hunk I have ever met, and he can speak Japanese like a natural." her eyes looked like stars.

"Well I hope you have a great time, you sure deserve it." Mina just looked at Artemis. He was always lecturing her about her responsibilities as a scout, and her duties of protecting the Moon Princess. But this time... he actually said something...nice. "Thanks Aritmus." she said as she smiled. Yes this was going to be the best day of her life...

Gunshot were fired into the air. "OKAY EVERYONE DOWN!" Three large men wearing ski masks had rushed into a bank. One of them stood in the front while one ran over to a teller. "PUT EVERY LAST DOLLAR INTO THIS BAG AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY YOU HEAR ME BITCH!"

The teller nervously filled up the bag with money. Everyone in the bank was either to scared or to shocked to realized what was going on. After the bag was full the large men turned to the other two. "OKAY LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

They head to a car that seemed to be running. Inside was a young men that didn't even couldn't have been more that 16...17 at the very most. They all got in. "OKAY PUSH IT!" The car speeded off.

Mina was enjoying her date with Preston, they had already been to the movies, taken a walk in the park, and now he was treating her a sundae. "I'm really having a great time Preston." she said as she blushed. Preston smiled. "I'm glad you are Mina, because I have had fun spending time with you as well." Her heart skipped, she realized after years of being alone, this person could be the one.

Her communicator beeped. "What was that?" Preston asked. Mina couldn't believe it. "Oh no, not now." she thought. "Um, it's my...pager." Preston looked confused. "Why would you have a pager?" Mina had to think of something quick. "It's my...mom, she made me get one you know to keep a tab on me." Mina just sweatdropped at that lame excuse. "Could you excuse me."

"What is it?" Mina said in annoyed tone. Amy's face appeared on the small window in her communicator. "Mina, the banks been robbed and according to my data, they should be heading into your area in about five minutes. Mina gritted her teeth. "I'm in the middle of a date here Amy, can't any of the others handle it."

"You're the only one in the area." Amy answered. Mina shook her head. "But we fight evil monsters, not crooks, the police should handle this."

"Mina, we have a responsibility to stop all evil, weather it be a youma or a thief." Mina just sighed. "Okay, okay." she turned of her communicator.

"I'm sorry Preston, but my cat got sick from eating...bad sardines." Mina just cringed at yet another lame excuse. "I gotta go." she ran off. "She must really like her cat to leave in the middle of our date." he thought.

Mina saw an alleyway... she didn't really run into it, she sort of... stomped into it. She sighed and without any effort she said..."venus...star power...make up."

Sailor Venus slowly walked out of the alleyway. She stood near the street and waited for those bank robbers to appeared. "This is a waste of time." she thought. Suddenly she saw a speeding car driving down the street. It was being pursued by several police cars.

"Let's get this over with..." she sighed. "venus...love me...chain." Her chain shot out and it blew out one of the tires. The car went out of control and started to skid. People ran in a panic trying to avoid the out of control car. Sailor Venus stood in horror is the car just missed hitting her and it crashed into a restaurant. The police cars stopped and several policemen and policewomen came rushing out. "What are you trying to do, cause a panic." said one of the officers. Sailor Venus slowly turned around and saw all the damage she had done. "Oh boy." was all that she said...

**one...DONE**

**I'll just stop here now 'kay.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	3. two

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER two...**

The newspaper headline made it quite clear... "SAILOR SCOUT CAUSES MAJOR DAMAGE!"

Mina was reading the article as she made her way to the Cherry Hill Temple...

_Yesterday afternoon there was a bank robbery at the First Bank Of Tokyo. The robbers tried to get away, but were soon being chased by a swarm of police cars. The chase lasted for more than 30 minutes. The police chase came to an abrupt end when Sailor Venus, a member the Sailor Scouts, made an attempt to stop the robbers, which caused the car to go out of control and crash into a restaurant, luckily no one was injured, but there was severe property damage._

"Oh man, what are the others gonna think" Mina thought as she climbed the steps.

"Well for one thing...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Lita was at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed. The other girls and the cats were there as well. "So um...I guess you heard about my tiny little mishap." She said as she gave an innocent smile.

"LITTLE MISHAP!" Raye started. "Not even Serena would do that much damage."

Serena nodded her head. "YEAH..." Then she realized what Raye had said."...HEY!"

Amy just shook your head. "You could have just used you crescent beam at low power to short out the car's battery." Mina just stared at them all. "Look I'm sorry, but at least no one got hurt right?" Luna just walked up to her. "That is not the point Mina, you were reckless, people could have gotten hurt...or worse."

Mina started to get annoyed. "GET OFF MY BACK!" everyone just stared at her. "I was on a date, I was having a good time, but oooooooooh no, I had to do my 'duties' and stop a bunch of idiots who decide to rob a bank." Raye looked at her with angry eyes. "It was that kind of thinking that caused this mess to begin with."

Mina stared back at her. "Oh yeah, like you've never done anything stupid before...LIKE TRY AND DATE DARIEN!" The others just stood there for a second, they turned to Raye, who was just shaking with rage. "Mina, you'd better go or I swear I am gonna kick your ass right where you stand" Serena was starting to worry. "Raye, I'm sure she didn't mean it, and Mina, I'm sure you really tried to..."

"SAVE IT SERENA..." Serena just stared at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm outta here." Mina turned around and left. "I'll go talk to her." Artimus said and he ran after her. "I've never seen Mina act like that before." Amy said. "Maybe the pressure of being a scout is finally getting to her." Lita added.

"Could we just forget about Mina and concentrate on our meeting." Serena just stared in the direction where Mina left. "Mina...take care."

Mina reached the bottom of the stairs. "I can't believe them." she thought. "Serena has bungled up lots of times and they cut her some slack...I make one mistake and they get all over my case."

"But Serena's mistakes never made the front page." Mina turned around and saw Artimus. "How did you know..." Artimus just smiled. "You were saying what you were thinking again." Mina just shook her head, she always tried to stop that habit. "Artimus, you agree with me don't you, I mean about them getting of my back?" Artimus just stared at her. "Actually Mina..."

"Oh no don't tell me you agree with them?" Artimus walked up in front of her. "You gotta admit, that little display really doesn't give the Sailor Scouts a good name." Mina narrowed her eyes. "Artimus I can't believe you're turning against me too."

"I'm not turning against anybody, It's that you've been a Sailor Scout longer than anybody and I think you should know better." Artimus looked away. "I care for you and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

Mina stared at her guardian. "Artimus..." she lowered her head. "I did go pretty far about what I told Raye huh?" Artimus smiled. "I'd say way beyond far." Mina turned to face the temple steps. "I should apologize." Artimus jumped on her shoulder. "Then what are we waiting for."

"I can't believe that blond bimbo." Raye was still fuming about what Mina had told her. "Take it easy Raye." Lita said. "Yes, I'm sure by tomorrow she will feel guilty about what she said and apologize." Raye just stared at them. "I wouldn't hold your breath."

"RAYE STOP IT!" Serena stood up. "We're all friends, we have been a long time. Nothing should ever come between our friendship." Raye just stared at her. "But doesn't it bother you what she told you?" Serena just stared up."I gotta admit it did hurt me a little, but I know she said out of anger and didn't really mean it." Raye just smiled. "You're right." she started to laugh. "But you gotta admit she can have quite a temper as well." Serena just smiled. "I know." Amy and Lita also started to laugh as well.

"So you guys are talking about me behind my back?" They all turned around and saw Mina who had tears in her eyes. "Mina you don't understand" Serena started to explain. "Yes I do understand, I came here to apologize and it looks like I found out what you really think about me."

Raye stood up. "No Mina it's not like that." Mina just stared at the ground."You know what, talk all you want about me because I never want to see any of you again." And with that she ran off...

**two...DONE**

**This is my first attempt at drama so bear with me and let me know what you think, thanks **

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	4. three

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...three**

The woman simply known as Miss Fuji was in her office. She was reading the newspaper article about Sailor Venus. "So, one of them was a little careless huh?" she put the paper down." She pushed the button on her intercom. "Miranda, has we gotten an video feedback from the cameras at Juban."

Not yet Miss Fuji. "We're still trying to get the bugs worked out of them, they were installed at the last minute you know." Fuji grew impatient. "Well hurry, the more time we waste, the more time it's going to take to bring them down."

"Understood."

Serena was at school the next day, she was in her desk looking down on the floor...

(FLASHBACK)...

"...I never want to see any of you again."

(END FLASHBACK)

"We really messed up." she thought. "She was on her way to apologize, and we started to laugh about her temper." Molly her best friend could tell she was upset. "What's wrong Serena." she asked.

Serena just gave a weak smile. "Oh nothing, I'm just not feeling very well." Molly stared at her. "Maybe you'd better see the school nurse." Serena smiled ay her concerned friend. "I'll be fine." she held her hand. "You've always been such a good friend Molly, don't ever change." Molly got a confused look. "Okay." she said as she went back to her desk.

Miss Haruna walked in. "Class we have a new student with us today, and he comes al the way from America, Rick Dakota." A tall young men walked in, he had black hair and blue eyes. He smiled as he stood in front of the class. "I really hope to get all of you very well, It's my first time in Japan so I am really a little nervous."

Serena stared at Rick, she got a warm feeling inside..."Wait a minute, why am I feeling like this, I already have my Darein." Serena thought as she scolded herself. But she couldn't help it, she just kept staring at him as he made her way to his desk. "He is kinda cute." she thought. Serena suddenly looked away. "I'VE GOTTA GET A HOLD OF MYSELF!" she froze and slowly started to look around the classroom. Everyone was staring at her. Some of other students gave mall giggles, while others were just shaking their heads.

"Miss Tsukino, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Miss Haruna asked. Serena wanted to shrink. "No Miss H."

"Then I suggest you stop interrupting my class and pay attention." she said sternly. "Yes Ma'am."

Mina was in her room, lying down on her bed. She didn't feel like going to school so she told her mother she wasn't feeling well. "You know they were just kidding ." Artimus said.

"No they weren't, they really meant what they said I know it." Mina said as she stared at the ceiling. "Sooner or later you've got to talk to them." Mina turned to face her guardian cat. "I never want to have anything to do with those jerks again."

Artimus was showing concern. It sounded like she really meant it. "Well whatever the case, you must go back to school tomorrow, you can't fool you mom forever." he jumped off the bed. "You just take care of yourself...okay." Mina didn't answer. Artimus sighed and walked out the door, which was partially opened.

Serena was walking towards Mina's house. Luna had recommended to give her some time, But Serena was too worried about her. "I will explain everything to her, and then we can all be friends again."

"Um hello?" Serena turned around and Rick was standing right behind him. Her heart started to skip. "Oh...uh hi Rick." Rick stared at her. "Serena isn't it?" she nodded. "Look like I said at school I'm new around here and I was hoping to show me around." Serena panicked, what if Darien saw them together. "Oh gee I liked to but I got a ton of things I gotta do, sorry."

Rick just smiled. "No that's okay, go ahead and do whatever you need to do and I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" Serena just smiled back. "Sure." Rick walked off. Serena just kept staring at him. "He is sooooooo cute." Serena's face turned red. "Why do I keep feeling like this." she shook her head. "I'd better get to Mina's before something else happens."

"Miss Fuji, we've found something." Miranda said as she rushed in. "What is it?" Fuji asked. Miranda pushed a button and a large screen came down. "This was taken on the day of the bank robbery."

On the screen Mina was shown going into an alley, there was a flash of light and then out came..."

"Sailor Venus." Fuji said as she smiled. "Have you been able to identify the girl?" Miranda took out a folder. "Her name is Mina Aino, she is about 15 years old." She lives with her parents in the Shiban Koen district, she attends Shiban Koen Junior high."

"Keep he monitored." Miranda looked confused. "Ma'am. we finally found one of them, do you want to have her eliminated.

"In due time, I want to learn more about her, I have this strong feeling she may be useful to us." she gives an evil smile as she continues to stare at the image of Sailor Venus...

**three...DONE**

**Until next time, take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	5. four

**Hi Moonies, did ya miss me, I sure hate it when I keep everyone in suspense Im soooooo sorry about that. (he bows) okay with that said...**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...four**

Serena made her way to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Mina's mother. "Oh hello Serena, did you want to speak to Mina?" Serena just nodded her head.

Mina was still in her room tossing a volleyball in her hands, when somebody knocked her door. She just stared at it. "I already told you, I'm not feeling well." The door opened and Serena walked in. 'Hi Mina." she said with a small smile.

Mina turned to see her and then turned back and stared at the volleyball. "What do you want." Serena walked closer to her. "Mina, we didn't mean to say those things about you, please forgive us."

Mina just gave a small but hurtful laugh. "Forgive you?" she stood up and went to the window and stared out it. "You say I have a short fuse and then find it humorous." she turned to face her. "And then you want me to forget it like nothing happened?...Forget it." Serena just stared at the ceiling. "You can't leave the team, we're not complete without you."

Mina went to her dresser and took her transformation wand out. "I don't think I'll need this anymore." She threw it to her feet. Serena just stared at it. "I'm not taking it."

"Well I'm not gonna taking it back." Serena just stared at her. "Please Mina, don't make me..."

"Make you what?" Mina answered. Serena just sighed. "As your Moon Princess, I order it to pick it up."

Mina just laughed. "Oh please, you're not in control yet." Serena just stared at her. "Why is she acting like this." she thought. "We're having a scout meeting tomorrow, I expect you to be there." she opened the door and was about to leave. "You've never let me down before Mina...I hope you don't start doing that now." she left as Mina stared at her Transformation wand.

It was the next day. Mina was walking in the direction of the Cherry Hill Temple. "I can't believe I'm going there again." Suddenly a black car drove up next to her. Mina just stared at it as the back window rolled down. "Excuse me Miss Aino." said a young woman wearing sunglasses. "Do I know you?" Mina asked. "No you don't but I know who you are...Sailor Venus." Mina just stood there in shock. "Um, what are you talking about, I'm not Sailor Venus."

"It's no use to try and hide it, please, get in and we'll discuss it more." The car door opened and Mina just stood there for a few seconds. "I don't know..."

"She's not coming Serena." Raye told her. Serena just kept staring at the door. "She will be here, I just know it." she kept hoping that any second, Mina would walk in through the door and everything will go back to the way it was."

"We may have to face facts that she really did quit." Amy said. "Yeah, she did seem real pissed." Lita added. "No, you just wait, she probably got delayed somewhere."

The car just kept driving around the neighborhood. "You made quiet a scene yesterday Miss Aino." the young woman said. "Look, at least tell me who you are." the woman smiled. "Just call me Miss Fuji."

"Okay...Miss Fuji, now how did you find out who I was?" she asked as her face showed some anger. "I can't tell you that...yet." she answered. "But tell me, how did your fellow Sailor Scouts take your little...mishap." Mina just stared out the car window. "Not to well, in fact I have a feeling they think I may bring their good name down." she said as she clenched her fists. Miss Fuji eyes narrowed. "Oh really, Did you ever think that maybe they really wanted you to quit in the first place." Mina just stared at her, her head was filled with confusion. "Ser...uh I mean Sailor Moon did come to my house last night to apologize."

"She probably did it out of pity for you." Mina looked at the car floor. "She was never the type to do that, no I won't believe it."

"Face it, you used to be number one when you were Sailor V, ever since Sailor Moon came around you just became one of her...sidekicks." Mina quickly turned to her. "I AM NOT A SIDEKICK!"

Fuji took out a card. "If you join me, I can make you stronger that all the other Sailor Scouts combined." Mina slowly took the card. "I can't...it would be like I'm betraying them."

"After what you told me?..." Fuji started. "I'd say they could care less about you. In fact they may be jealous." Mina stared at her.

"Let me out..."

"This is a golden opportunity..."

"Let me out..."

"You could be an even bigger heroine that Sailor Moon ever was..."

"I SAID LET ME OUT!"

The car stopped, and Mina quickly got out. "If you ever change your mind...call me." Fuji said. The window rolled up as the car drove off. Mina just stared at the card.

It was getting late. The four girls just sat around the table, they had been quiet for hours. May, Raye, and Lita just stared at Serena. They could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Look Serena." Lita started. "She will come back, it's just gonna take some time." Raye held her shoulder. "Sometimes some wounds take more time to heal."

"Yes Serena, I know that in the end our true friendship will win out in the end." Amy finally added. Serena smiled at her three friends. "Thanks you guys." she stood up. "It's getting late, I'm gonna go ahead and go home now." she started to head out the door. "So, same time tomorrow?" the others just stared at her with smiled. "You bet." they said at the same time.

Serena reached the bottom steps of the temple. "Serena?" she turned around. "Mina?" Mina just stared at her. "I'm sorry I didn't make the meeting, but...something came up." Serena just stared at her. "Is everything okay?" Mina just nodded her head. "Yeah, no worries."

"We're having another meeting tomorrow, will you be able to make it?" Mina tried to smile. "Sure." she said.

Serena stared at the stars. "Mina, we'll always be here for you if you have any problems...all of us." Mina stared at her. "Thank you." she said with a blank look on her face. "Look I gotta go." and with that, she left.

"Mina, is everything really okay." Thought Serena. "Hi there Serena." Serena turned around and there was...Rick. "Oh geez." she thought.

**four...DONE**

**I really hope this is turning out okay for everyone, and I really hope you're enjoy the story so far, please review if you can, if not 'tis okay I write for the joy of writing and for Moonies like yourselves to enjoy these stories, okay take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	6. five

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...five**

"Oh hi Rick..you...really...surprised...me?" Serena just stared at him, he was dressed all in black. He was also wearing a dogcolor with spikes around his neck as well as black lipstick and eyeshadow. "You're a Goth?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've always had a little darkness in me." he said as he smiled. Serena thought that this would normally be a turnoff for her, but for some reason, she still had that same warm feeling inside. "So," she finally asked. "this is the real you huh?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Find it creepy." Serena shook her head. "Oh no, in fact I find it kinda...mysterious." she said, well...mysteriously. Rick just shook his head. "You are one little freak Serena."

"Freak?" she asked with an annoyed tone. Rick just shook his hands. "Oh no no no, I meant it as a compliment."

"Oh." Serena said. "In that case...thank you." she said as she smiled.

Mina kept heading back to her house. "Could they really be jealous of me?" she thought. She took out the card and stared at it. "I really should throw this away." She stopped and kept staring at the card for a few minutes. After that she put it away.

Mina finally reached her house and went into her room. "So how was the meeting." Artemis asked. "I missed it." Mina answered. "What do you mean you missed it."

"Look, something important came up and I really couldn't get out of it." She lied down on her bed. Artemis just kept staring at her. "Well what?" Mina kept staring at the ceiling. "Well shat what?" she responded. "What came up."

"Do I really have to tell you everything in my life." Mina answered with a stern tone. Artemis jumped on the bed. "Sorry Mina, but you haven't been yourself lately."

"I'll be fine." She got up and headed for the door. "I'm gonna take a bath now...if it's okay with you." Artemis just sighed as she left.

"You know Serena, you'd probably look wicked if you dressed up a little Goth." Rick said. "No, I'd look like a freak." she answered. "So now you think I'M the freak?" he asked with a smile. Serena just sweatdropped. "No I think it's good for you, I could never really pull it off."

"Oh I don't know, I think it make you...unique." Serena just blushed. Then she got a blank look. "Oh no not this warm feelings again." she thought. "Rick?" she asked. Rick look at her with concern. "Is everything okay?" he answered.

"Look, your a nice guy and everything but you see the truth is..." she was about to tell him about Darien but. "I'm kinda too young to be dating." she lied. "So can't we be friends?" Serena got nervous. "Um...sure that we can do...I guess." Rick just stared at her. "You Guess?" Serena just closed her eyes. "Okay...I have a boyfriend." she finally told him. Rick looked disappointed. "Oh."

"I'm sorry I didn't told you It's that I was afraid you would fall for me and..." Rick just smiled. "No it's okay." Serena felt guilty. "I'm sure you'll find someone, someday...I'm sooooo sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it, I guess I didn't make it easy for you." Serena felt relieved and she hugged him."

"Serena?" she turned around and there was...Darien.

**five...DONE**

**What a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive...or something like that, okay take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	7. six

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...six**

"Oh...hi Darien." Serena said nervously. Darien just stared at the two. "So who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Rick Dakota, hes a new boy at school and I was just...showing him around Tokyo." Rick stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Darien." Darien just stared at him. "We're dating, just wanted you to know that."

"DARIEN!" Serena yelled. "I already told him about you." Rick lowered his hand because he obviously knew Darien didn't want to shake hands with him. Serena felt annoyed. "I'm sorry Rick."

"No, it's fine. Besides it's getting late I'd better get home." he walked off.

"You didn't have to be so rude Darien." Serena scolded. "He's not a bad person. Darien just kept staring forward, as to make sure that Rick was really going. "He could've fooled me with the way he was dressed."

"Are you...jealous?" Serena asked with a wicked smile. Darien just blushed. "Who..me, I'm...no I'm not jealous, what makes you think I'm jealous."

"Well for one thing you seem to be sweating as your answering." she answered as she closed her eyes and smiled. Darien just took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "Darien, we're just friends, nothing more okay." Darien just stared at her. "Yeah. I understand, I'm sorry." he smiled

Serena just smiled back. "I love you too much, nothing will ever become between us." They kissed.

The next day Mina was finally going back to school. She passed by the arcade when he noticed there was a huge truck there unloading some games. "Hey Andrew, so your finally getting some new arcade games huh?" Andrew just smiled. "Yeah, we got a whole shipment of Sailor Moon video games." Mina just shook a little. "That's...great Andrew." she kept staring at the games. "But aren't there too many of them, where are you gonna put them all?"

"Oh were just gonna get rid of the games that anyone hardly plays anymore." he answered. Mina noticed one of the old games that was being rolled out. "Hey...THAT'S A SAILOR V GAME!" Andrew just looked at his clipboard to check the games that were being taking away.. "Yeah, that game is just not as popular as it used to be, I mean ever since she vanished, Sailor V has become a thing of the past."

"Well how many of them are you gonna get rid of?" Mina asked. Andrew checked off the Sailor V game off the clipboard. "All of them basically."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Andrew just stared at her. "Are you okay Mina?" Mina just lowered her head. "Actually, I'm not feeling very well." Mina turned around and headed for home.

As she kept walking something inside her was boiling. "A thing of the past?" she thought. "I was a Scout before any of them, I have more experience."

"Yes you do." Mina looked to one side and saw Miss Fuji standing next to a lamppost. Mina was angry at herself for saying what she was thinking yet again. "What do you want?" she finally asked.

"So have you thought about my offer." Mina eyes narrowed. "I will never betray them." Miss Fuji walked up to her. "Look Mina, I know what's going on, how you used to be in the limelight, how everyone kept talking about the Great Sailor V. But now anyone talks about is Sailor Moon this, or Sailor Moon that. I know that it must be eating you up inside."

"Well who does she think she is coming in and taking away my glory like that." Mina froze up about what she had said. "No wait." Fuji just gave an evil smile. "So it does bother you." Mina stared at the ground. "Maybe just a little."

"My offer will always be open Mina, I won't turn against you like the others did." she walks off as Mina just stares at her.

Miranda was looking at some monitors on the wall as Miss Fuji walked in. "Have you managed to find the identities of the other scouts?" she asked. Miranda shook her head. "Nothing, there hasn't been any sightings since the Sailor Venus fiasco." Fuji stared at the monitors. "Then I guess we'll have to take matter into our own hands."

**six...DONE**

**take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	8. seven

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...seven**

Everywhere in the world Dark Sailor Mercury's evil robots continued to attack people left and right. "Karen you must get to safety." said a middle aged man. "Father I won't leave without you." said a young woman...with long blond hair. Suddenly two robots flew up to them. "SURRENDER TO HER MAJESTY SAILOR MOON!"

"RUN!" Karen was to frightened to move. One of the robots fired a blast at her. She quickly closed her eyes and felt...nothing, but she heard a scream. She opened her eyes and she saw her father down on the ground...dead, he had jumped in front of the blast to protect her only daughter." "FATHER!" The robots then turned their attention to her and were about to fire...

"Miss Fuji?..." Miss Fuji was startled. "Oh Miranda, what is your report."Miranda threw some files on her desk. "We just wanted you to take one last look at 'Operation Exposure'." Miss Fuji looked over the files. "Excellent, this is going to work, I can feel it."

Amy was on her way to cram school. She decided to stop to get an ice cream cone. "Uh yes, I'd like a vanilla cone please." the ice cream attended smiled as she made Amy her treat. After getting her ice cream cone, she continued on her way when she saw Mina standing in front of a manga shop.

"Hi Mina." she greeted. Mina just stared at her but didn't answer. "We really miss you."

"Do you now?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. "Please Mina, we didn't mean to laugh."

"Here we go again, first Serena and now you, now the only ones left are Raye and Lita." Mina turned to look inside the manga shop again. "Look at this, there having a clearance sale." Amy saw inside. There was a huge rack that said 75 percent off. Among the mangas on it were some of Sailor V. "Is this what's been bothering you?" she asked.

Mina wanted to tell her the truth, that inside it was eating her alive that no one cares about Sailor V anymore. "No, I just thought I'd take advantage and pick some up." Amy could tell she was lying but didn't want to make her upset. "Okay then." she looked at her watch. "I've got to get to cram school, take care."

"Whatever." Mina responded. Amy started to walk off, concerned for her friend. She turned around and noticed that Mina was still just standing there, staring inside the shop.

Serena was in her room reading some mangas on her bed. Luna jumped next to her. "You should be doing your homework Serena." she told her. Serena didn't answer. "Serena?" Luna noticed that she wasn't really reading the manga, just deep in thought.

Serena turned to her guardian. "Luna, were we real close in the Moon Kingdom?" Luna just gave a soft smile. "Are you kidding? The five of you did everything together, it was if you were all sisters."

Serena smiled. "Did we ever get into any fights."

"Of course you had your differences once in a while, but you always made up." Serena turned around to lay on her back. "I really hope that holds true today."

Mina kept staring inside, first at the Clearance rack, then in the new arrivals. Among the new arrivals was the new Sailor Moon manga. It was empty with a sign that said 'SOLD OUT' on it.

"I can be just as good as Sailor Moon, if not even better. Suddenly there was the sound of people screaming. "What the..." she quickly ran off.

Mina ran up to a woman. "What's going on?" The woman turned to her. "A school bus is out of control it's heading towards the pier. "Not if I can help it." she said softly.

The driver couldn't figure what was wrong with the brakes. All he could do was try and avoid traffic, but soon that would not matter because they would soon drive off the pier and into the ocean. "VENUS CRECENT BEAM!" A hole was blasted open in the roof and in jumped Sailor Venus. "Don't worry because I the champion of justice Sailor Venus is here." The driver just stared at her. "How'd you get on the roof." Venus just smiled. "My Love Me Chain."

"And how are you going to save us." Venus looked to the back door. "Just leave it to me."

Serena decided to go for a walk on the pier with Darein. "Serena, about the way I acted the other day." Serena just giggled. "I already told you, don't worry about it." Darien felt so guilty about being jealous around Rick. What was he thinking Serena would never betray him, it was their destiny to be together.

Venus opened the back door. "Okay I'll show them all...VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" One end of the chain hooked up to the bus, the other to a fire hydrant. "Piece of cake." The chains tightened. But the bumper of the bus broke off, causing the bus to jerk.

"Oh no." Venus said softly as she jerked backwards causing her to hit her head and knock her out as well as cause the back door to slam shut.

Serena noticed something. "What's that?" Darien saw the out of control bus. "EVRYONE LOOK OUT!" People ran out of the way. The bus seemed to gain momentum as it got on the pier. "It's gonna crash into the ocean." Serena said...

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, the bus going off the pier, flying in the air, and then landing with a big splash in the ocean. Serena activated her communicator. "Guys we need help at the pier fast."

Underwater the kids screamed as the bus started to slowly fill up with water. The bus driver tried to calm everyone down, but it was no use. Meanwhile Venus still laid on the floor unconscious.

Serena ran into a photo booth. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!" Sailor Moon came out of it rushing back to the end of the pier. Darien was also at the end of the pier, but he hadn't transformed. "Ser..Sailor Moon, I'm gonna see how they're doing you stay here and wait for the others." He took a deep breath, and dived in.

He swam towards the bus. He looked inside the windows and saw all the kids in their screaming, and he also saw Sailor Venus unconscious.

The other Scouts arrived at the scene. "What's going on Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury asked. "A bus ran off the pier and into the ocean, Darien is down there to see how they are doing."

Darien popped out from the water. "The bus is full of kids and that's not all, Sailor Venus is in there too and she's knocked out cold. Sailor Moon seemed confused. "Why didn't she call for help."

Sailor Mercury lowered her head. "Venus, how could you."

"The bus is slowly filling up with water, if we don't do something soon, they'll all drown." Darein said.

Sailor Moon just stared into the water. "Okay guys here's the plan, I'll use my tiara to cut the roof of the bus, Mercury use one of your bubbles to give the bus an air pocket, then Mars, Jupiter, Darein and myself will dive in swim thorough the air bubble and bring the kids up.

Mercury seemed worried. "Maybe I should be the one to go instead of you, I am a better swimmer." Serena just smiled. "None of us has a power to make a bubble. Mercury just smiled. "Be careful...all of you." Moon just sighed. "MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES SPLASH!" The tiara started to slice the roof off the bus, then Mercury's gigantic bubble covered the bus created the air pocket."

"Let's do it guys." Sailor Moon said.

The bus driver was confused, what the heck is going on here." he said. "LOOK!" said a little boy.

Everyone looked outside as they saw four figures swim towards them. The Scouts and Darien went into the bus. "Hello Kids." Sailor Moon said as she smiled.

Meanwhile. Mercury was using all of her strength to keep the bubble in place. "Hurry up guys, I don't think I can hold the bubble much longer." she thought.

"I'm too scared." said a little girl. Mars kneeled next to her. "Look I know it's scary, but we won't let anything happen to you, I promise." The little girl just stared at Sailor Venus. "She said to leave everything to her, and look where we are." Sailor Mars also turned to face Venus. "Um, she's just having a real bad day, but we are having a real good day, so it's good right." The girl just stared at what she had said...and giggled. "Nice to know she can get in a cheerful mood despite the situation." she thought.

Mercury fell to her knees she started to feel weak.. A crowd started to form. several news vans started to arrive, as well as several news helicopters flying above them. "I...can't hold...it." Suddenly several figures popped out of the water. Mercury smiled as she saw everyone.

A reporter rushed up to them. "Sailor Moon, can you tell what happened." Sailor Moon just stared at he camera and froze up. Sailor Mars grabbed her. "Sorry, we really don't like to give interviews." The reporter turned to the bus driver. "Sir can you tell us what happened?"

"Well all I can say, if it wasn't for the Sailor Scouts, we'd all be fish food." he turned to See Sailor Venus who was just waking up. "Well... everyone except her."

Sailor Venus started to look around and she saw all the crowd cheering...for Sailor Moon...her veins felt like they're were boiling, her eyes looked like they were full of rage. She started to tremble. "THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT!" Everyone, including the crowd and the reporters turned and stared at her. "I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL, BUT OH NO, YOU JUST HAD TO COME IN AND SHOW ME UP!"

Sailor Moon walked up to her. "Sailor Venus, please I didn't want to show you up, there were kids in danger, we had to do something."

Venus just stared at her. "VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH!" Sailor Moon just stood there in shock until Sailor Mars pushed her out of the way. "She...attacked me." Sailor Moon couldn't move.

"OH THAT'S IT YOU HAVE GONE WAY OVER THE LINE VENUS!" Mars screamed.

"BRING IT ON!" Venus responded. Mars prepared to attack, but she felt an arm grab her. She turned and stared at Sailor Moon. She could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't want her to attack Venus. "No." Mars said.

Mercury stared at Venus. "Sailor Venus, why did you attack her?" Jupiter could just barley contain herself form attacking Venus. "She's our leader, she deserves our respect."

"You all were always jealous of me weren't you." Venus stared at Sailor Moon. "Well if you all want to keep being her 'sidekicks' go ahead." She walked off. Darien walked next to Sailor Moon. "Are you okay?" Serena just stared at him. "I don't know."

"Did the 'bus mishap' go directly as planned?" Miss Fuji asked. Miranda just smiled nervously. "Well yes and no." she answered. Miss Fuji gave an angry look. "Explain." Well the bus did go out of control as planned, but the cameras were not able to find one of the other scouts as they transformed."

"That is most disappointing." Fuji sighed. "Very well, then I guess we'd better..." Before she could finish, her phone rang. Fuji smiled because she already had a feeling who it would be. She answered the phone. "Hello."

"Miss Fuji...you've got a deal." answered Mina

**seven...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	9. eight

**Sailor Moon is not Mine in belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...eight**

Molly looked at the empty seat next to her. Serena had been absent for three days now. "I hope nothing bad has happened to her."

During lunch Molly was sitting on a bench as Melvin walked up. "Hi Molly, I bought you some coconut shrimp." Molly smiled. "Thanks Melvin, but I really don't have much of an appetite." Melvin looked concerned. "Do you wanna go visit her?"

Molly just stared at him. Ever since he saved her from that youma at the graveyard, they become closer, it was like they knew what the other was thinking. "Sure." she said as she smiled.

"So did you here about the big fight the Sailor Scouts had." Melvin asked. Molly just shook her head. "Melvin, it was just one of the scouts that caused the trouble, they were not fighting each other." Melvin just scratched his head. "Maybe this is the start of something, maybe they're gonna become like those evil versions of themselves. You remember the ones who came from that other world.

Molly just stopped in her tracks. "No Melvin, they are nothing like them." She started to remember the time they met the evil versions of Serena and the others. How the evil Raye kicked Melvin so hard that they fractured his ribs. "And those weren't even the evil Scouts."

Melvin started to think. Molly, don't you find it a bit odd that evil versions of Serena and the others, just happened to come through with the evil versions of the Sailor Scouts." Molly started to think to. "You're right that's just too much of a coincidence."

"Maybe those evil versions of the girls are really the evil versions of the scouts." Melvin added.

"Then that would mean that Serena is really Sailor Moon." They both started to think...

(FLASHBACK)

"WHAT ANOTHER F WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"...

"Hey Molly bet I could put this spoon on my nose."...

"I'm to sexy for this school uniform, to sexy for this school uniform, to sexy iiiiiitttttt hurts."...

(END FLASHBACK)

"NAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both said in unison.

Mina walked into Miss Fuji's office. "So glad you could join us Mina." Mina sat down. "So tell me, how can you make me stronger." Fuji stood up and walked behind her. "Well, we have some special enhancers that will give you ten times the strength that your other Sailor friends."

"They're not my friends." Mina said with an angry tone. "Of course." Fuji answered. "But...this isn't for free." Mina stared at her. "I'd knew there was a catch."

"Oh but it's so simple, for us to give you these special enhancers, all you have to do is tell us the identities of the other Sailor Scouts." Mina looked at the ground. "No problem." Fuji just gave an evil smile. "Excellent."

"Sorry Molly, Serena isn't feeling very well and she asked us to disturb her." Ikuko said. Molly just gave a small smile. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." she answered. Ikuko looked at her with a caring face. "Tell you what, why don't you two go ahead and see her." Molly's smile grew wide. "Thank you Mrs. Tsukino."

Serena just sat in a chair with a blank look. She kept playing what Sailor Venus did over and over in her mind. "I've failed her Luna...I failed her as a Leader and as a friend."

Luna stared at her with a concerned look. "Serena, you mustn't blame yourself for Mina's actions."

Serena closed her eyes. "But do you think I've ever showed her up." Luna jumped on her shoulder. "Serena, you have been a good leader, I've seen you fight these past few years and I've once never seen you try do anything by yourself, you know when to call for help, like you did at the pier."

Serena looked out the window. "You're right Luna...so what do we do now?" For now we must conceder her an enemy.

Serena just stared at her with a blank look. "I can't, I know she didn't mean it." Luna shook her head.""Oh yes, I'm sure being blasted by a crescent beam was purely 'accidental'. " Before Luna could continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey there girlfriend." Molly said as she walked in along with Melvin. "Hi Molly, Melvin." Molly and Melvin sat on Serena's bed. "So what brings you by" Serena asked.

"Gee let me guess, It might be something to do with the fact that you haven't been to school for three days now." Serena just looked down. "I'm sorry you guys, but I've been having issues."

Melvin stared at her as he adjusted his glasses. "What kind of issues." Serena stared at them "I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on you can tell us." Melvin insisted but Molly just pinched the back of his neck. "YEOW! MOLLY WHY"D YOU DO THAT!" Molly stared at him with a cold look which made him shiver. "Never mind." Melvin said nervously.

"It's okay Serena, If you don't want to tell us we understand...right Melvin?" Melvin just nodded his head nervously.

"You guys are simply the best." Molly smiled. "So will we see you at school tomorrow?" Serena smiled back. "No." Molly seemed confused. "But why?" Melvin taped her on the shoulder. "Not now Melvin. We come here to see how you're doing, and you still refuse to come to school." Melvin continued to try and get her attention.

"Uh Molly?"...

"Serena whatever it is you're going through, you can't keep skipping school."

"Molly?"

"I'm your friend Serena, I care for you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Molly?"

"What Melvin, what do you want?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

Molly just stood quiet for a minute and stared at Serena who was giggling. "Um...Monday then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday." Serena said as she still giggled.

"You know you could have just told me right away that tomorrow was Saturday." Molly scolded Melvin as they left the house." Melvin just sweatdropped. "But you didn't give me a chance to get a word in."

Serena stared at the two from her window as they left. "They are destined to be together." Luna was standing behind her. "Serena, about Mina." Serena turned to face her. "I guess you're right, we must consider Mina an enemy...but it won't be easy."

Back in her office, Fuji was going over a list...

_Sailor Moon...Serena Tsukino_

_Sailor Mercury...Amy Muzino_

_Sailor Mars...Raye Hino_

_Sailor Jupiter...Lita Kino_

She smiled. "And this is all of them." Mina just stared at the ground. "Yeah." deep down Mina wanted to throw up, she had just broken a major rule, she gave out the identities of the other Sailor Scouts. "But they deserve it." she thought. "They laughed at me, they showed me up, especially that bitch Serena."

"Okay Miss Aino, now if you'll follow Miss Miranda, she'll get you started on those enhancers we talked about." Fuji told her. Mina followed Miranda out the door.

"And now my little Sailor Friends, I am gonna make your lives a living hell." Fuji said as she kept staring at the list.

**eight...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	10. nine

**Sailor Moon is not Mine in belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...nine**

Mina was lying down on an examination table wearing a hospital gown. She kept staring at the light above her. "Am I doing the right thing."she thought Miranda walked up to her. "Okay Miss Aino, we're about to give you the first treatment for those enhancers and we gotta put you under for a little bit okay?"

Mina just nodded as the anesthetic was given to her. She could feel herself drift off.

She found herself standing in complete darkness. "Where am I?" she thought. She started to run but it felt like she was going nowhere. Suddenly she saw three figures in front of her. "Who are you?" she demanded. The first figure walked up. "I am Sailor V." the second figure then walked up. "I am Sailor Venus." the final figure walked up."And I am Mina Aino." Mina just stood there in shock. "This is not possible."

"But it is, each one of us is a part of you." Sailor V answered. "And we want to know why you are betraying Serena and the others." Sailor Venus said. "Because I'm a better Sailor Scouts than those other four combined." Mina told her.

"You should never compare yourself with the others, especially Princess Serena." Sailor Venus said. "Doesn't it bother you that it's her that's always getting all the attention." Mina responded.

"It does not." the other Mina said. "If you're not careful you could end up on the dark path." Mina just shook her head. "This is my one chance to become the ultimate heroine...and I'm taking it." She closes her eyes and starts to concentrate.

The three versions of herself start to vanish. "You may suppress us Mina...but we will always be a part of you." Sailor V said. And with that...they vanished.

Lita's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered

"Hey Lita, it's me Serena."

Lita gave a small but worried smile. "Hey there Serena, are you okay?"

"I'm still hurt a little bit...but I'm feeling better, look Luna wanted us to meet at the temple, she wants talk to us about Mina." Lita was quiet for a few seconds. I understand, I'll see you there." Lita hung up.

Some time later the four friends as well as Darien and Luna were at the temple. "Hey Luna, isn't Artemis coming." Luna looked at the ground. "No, he's out looking for Mina."

"What do you mean looking for Mina?" Serena asked. Luna started at them. "Mina hasn't been home since the incident with the bus."

"She ran way?...good." Raye said as she crossed her arms. Serena turned to her friend. "Raye, please don't judge her."

"DON'T JUDGE HER, SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Serena thought back to that moment when Venus used her Crescent Beam on her. "She is not herself right now, we must give her time."

Luna shook her head. "It's a little too late for that Serena, remember what I told you." Serena lowered her head. "Yes I know." Luna turned to everyone. "Now like I told Serena, Mina is now an enemy, if she attacked her she probably won't hesitate to attack one of you." Lita cracked her knuckles. "I'd sure like to see her try." Serena just stared at her. "Yeah, if she tries anything with me I'm gonna burn her into the ground." Raye added, which got a sad look from Serena.

"Guys, be careful what your saying." Amy said as she saw Serena. Raye and Lita felt foolish. "I'm sorry Serena, but it has to be this way. "Raye said. "And we must acdept that Mina may no longer be a friend anymore." Lita added. Serena looked down. "But..." Darein grabbed her shoulder. "Serena, we will all be here for you, and I know that there is still good in her too." The others just stare at him.

"I used to be on the dark side remember." he said. "But you were brainwashed." Raye added. "And even then Serena never gave up on me." he smiled. "So you can't give up on her understand." Serena smiled at him. "Thank you Darein." Serena said.

Mina awoke. She found herself hooked up to some monitors. a nurse was standing near her. "Tell Miss Miranda that she's awake." Mina looked around. She felt strange. Miranda walked in. "So Miss Aino, how are we doing. "I feel...funky." Miranda just laughed. "I see, well, you'll be happy to know that you now have super strength."

"Really?" she said with a smile. She looked around and saw a filing cabinet in a corner. She quickly got up, unhooked the wires attached to her, and went to the filing cabinet. "Here it goes." She grabbed the bottom of the cabinet and picked it up with ease.

"And this is only when you're not transformed." Miranda told her. Mina could feel the strength surge inside her. She didn't care if she was doing the right thing anymore. "I want her..." she threw the cabinet across the room. "I WANT SAILOR MOON!"

**nine...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	11. ten

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belong to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...ten**

It had been three weeks since Mina's disappearance and no one has even seen or heard from her. Lita was walking by the manga shop. "Mina always liked to go in here." She decided to go and look around.

"Can I help you." she turned around and Saw a Tall browned haired young man with Green eyes. Lita just blushed. "Um, no I'm just looking around." Lita got a warm feeling, he kept staring at his green eyes. "He is nothing like my old boyfriend." she thought "He's better."

Amy and Raye were walking down the sidewalk when they noticed something. "Hey isn't that Lita in the Manga shop." Amy asked. "And she's talking to a ...boy." Raye said as she gave a wicked smile. "Come on lets spy on them."

"But that isn't right." Amy pleaded. "Oh you mean it wasn't right when we spied on Serena and Darein back the flower shop." Amy tried to give an innocent look."I don't recall."

"Oh how can you forget, we were all there, you, me, Lita, and..." She stopped for a second as Amy stared at her. "Never mind you're right it's a real stupid thing to do."

Lita walked out of the shop, she felt like she was floating on air. "Hi Lita." Amy and Raye said in unison. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Lita asked as she blushed.

"Oh we were just doing a little window shopping and we saw something very interesting in the window." Raye said smiling. Lita started to panic. "Oh you mean me and that guy, no you see I was looking for this new manga and I was hoping that they had it...in...stock...you're not buying this are you?"

"Nope." Amy and Raye answered. "So who is he?" Raye asked. Lita continued to blush. "His name is Josh Nakadia, he used to live in Osaka but he's been living here for the past two years, he's favorite color is green, he's a libra and..."

"Woah, woah, woah, we just asked you who he is, not for his whole life story." Raye said as she sweatdropped. "Anyway." Lita said, he asked me for a shake after school tomorrow." Lita said with a huge smile.

Amy looked concerned "Do you think that is wise, considering the situation we're in right now?" Raye turned to her. "Amy, a guy asked her out, who knows when that's gonna happen again."

"Excuse me?" Lita asked. "No that's not what I mean." Raye said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"But we have to be prepared whenever we face Mina." Amy looked at her two friends. They seemed annoyed. "Please, don't be this way, this is how it all started with Mina." she looked down.

Raye and Lita stared at each other. "It's not gonna be like that Amy." Lita said smiling. "If something comes up, I'll be there...I promise." Raye also smiled. "Look they're may be only four of us now, but we are still a team...nothing can ever break that up."

Amy smiled. "I'm sorry, I guess I can get carried away with all these Scout rules." They each held each others hands.

"FREINDS TO THE END!" They said in unison.

Mina was in a room. Everything was quiet until... "Send in the Roboids." said a voice though an intercom. Suddenly three gigantic mechanical beings rushed up to her. Mina just smiled as she rushed past them with fantastic speed.

Fuji and Miranda were observing her from a booth. "Looks like the speed enhancers are working pretty well." Fuji said. "Yes, she seems to be responding well to all of the enhancers...strength, speed, and intelligence."

One of the robiods approached her. Mina quickly jumped on it and grabbed it's head. "Good night." she said as she tore off it's head. The other two Roboids stood still to calculate their next move. "Waste of time." Mina said, as she quickly picked up one of the Roboids and threw it to a wall, destroying it. The last roboid started to blast at her with an energy beam. "Oh please." Mina said with a smirk.

She ran to the roboid who's head she tore of and tore off the back panel. She started to re-wire it. "Time to bring this party to a close." the roboid which she was working on lifted it's arm and delivered a huge energy blast to the final roboid, completely destroying it. "And that how it done." Mina said as she gave a victory sign.

"Well done Mina." Fuji said as she walked into the room along with Miranda who was holding a box.. Mina just stared at her with Narrow eyes. "I'm sick of all this training, when do I get to go after Sailor Moon."

"You must have patience my little scout." Fuji said. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Mina shouted. "Well then, how about we do something about your wardrobe then. Miranda opened the box an inside was...

"Is that a Sailor V outfit." Mina said as she stared at it. "Of course, who better else to protect Tokyo than the great Sailor V." Mina picked up the outfit. "But I don't have any powers except when I use my transformation wand. This outfit would be meaningless."

"So you are not satisfied with the enhancers then?" Fuji asked. "I like them, but..." Fuji took out something. "Is that my transformation wand?"

"I'd figure you'd want all your powers as well as the enhancers, so if you'll let me I can fuse the outfit into it so when you transform...you'll be Sailor V." Mina was in disbelief, once again Sailor V will be reborn.

Serena was in her house in her living room. She saw the TV and picked up the remote. "I don't think so." she said as she put the remote down and turned on the TV...with the buttons.

Suddenly the front door blasted open. "What the?" she quickly stood up and there in front of her was... "MINA?"

"Well Serena, aren't you happy to see me." she said with a maniacal laugh.

"This can't be good." Serena thought.

**ten...DONE**

**A little note, the part where Serena turns on the TV with the buttons is a reference to another one of my stories "Don't Touch That Dial" if you want to know why she refuses to use a remote well...read that story and find out heh heh heh...okay take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	12. eleven

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belong to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...eleven**

Serena just stared at her. "Mina, where have you been, we've been worried about you."

"I'll bet." Mina said sarcastically. Serena noticed that she was in her Sailor V outfit. "Why are you dressed like that?" Sailor V smiled. "Thought I'd go back to basics." Mina stared at her. "Now prepare to fight."

"I won't fight you Mina." Serena said boldly. "Well then, this isn't gonna be much of a contest then is it...CRENCENT BEAM SMASH!" The beam came straight at her, but Serena jumped out and crashed through a window outside. "COME FIGHT ME TSUKINO!"

"NO YOU'RE MY FREIND, I'LL NEVER FIGHT AGAINST YOU!" Serena screamed. Mina started to yell back. "A FREIND!...A FREIND NEVER TRIES TO SHOW SOMEONE UP, A FREIND DOESN'T TAKE THE GLORY AWAY FROM ANYONE!"

"Mina...what's happened to you." Serena thought.

Amy had decided to go for a swim at the pool at the gym. As she was stretching when someone walked up to her. "Hello." Amy turned and saw that it was Josh from the Manga shop. "Oh you're Josh. My name is Amy...Amy Muzino."

Josh just smiled. "You're Lita's friend aren't you." Amy smiled. "Yes, but why are you here?" Josh looked confused. "Well I was hoping to go for a swim..I think." Amy just blushed. "No, I mean you could have taken Lita for that shake today." Josh started to stretch. "I always like to swim once a week and today just happens to be that day." Amy blushed as she saw him stretch. "Oh I see."

"What about you?" Amy came back to reality. "Oh I like to swim as well, but I'm always so busy with my studies, I hardly have any time." Josh stopped to stare at her. "A brainiac huh?" Amy looked at him with narrow eyes. "I really do no like to be called that." Josh just smiled and walked over to where his backpack was. He took out several book on various subjects. "You mean you're..." Josh just smiled. "Yes I'm a 'braniac too." Amy blushed in embarrassment.

"Then why are you working in a manga shop?" she asked. "Well you see, I go to a special cram school downtown, and my parents can't pay the full tuition so I got a job at the shop to help them out." Amy was starting to admire him. "Wait a minute, this is Lita's crush, not mine." she thought.

"Well, ready to make a splash?" he asked. Amy just stared at him. "Sure." she finally said as she smiled.

"Come on you big crybaby, I'll give you a free shot." Sailor V said. "Or maybe you need some motivation." she gave a dark and sinister smile. "Maybe I should go after Amy, Raye, and Lita." Serena stared at her. "You can't they're your friends." Serena pleaded. "Or maybe I should go after your family." Serena clinched her fist."Don't you dare."

"Or how about...Darein." Serena's eyes filled with rage. "NO!" she took out her locket.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"Oh now we're ready to have some fun." Sailor V said.

Josh and Amy just swam around. Amy kept staring at him as they swam. "This isn't right...I already have Greg." Amy found herself with confusing emotions. "I mustn't." She swam to the edge of the pool. "Amy are you okay?" Josh asked.

"I'm not feeling well." she said as she climbed out of the pool. Josh swam over and also climbed out of the pool. "Did I do something to upset you." Amy stared at him. "Josh, you're a great guy, and you already promised Lita you'd take her out tomorrow, this feels very uncomfortable to me."

Josh smiled. "Hey no problem, I'd really like for us to be just friends, if that's okay?" Amy stared at him. "I'd like that."

Lita and Raye were walking into the gym along with Chad. "Tell us again why you're bringing us here?" Chad just looked inside the gym. "There's a special membership offer going on right now, three join for the price of two."

"So that's why you wanted me to come along." Lita said. Raye was fumed. "Chad, we have plenty of space to work out at the shrine, now why would you want to join the gym...AND DON'T TELL ME IT'S TO SEE OTHER GIRLS!" Chad just blushed. "Okay I won't." Raye's eyes filled with rage. "CHAD!" Lita just sweatdropped. "Well, I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone for a minute, I'm gonna go see Amy, I know she's here today for a swim.

Sailor Moon stared at Sailor V. "I will not let you hurt anyone." Sailor V stared at her with a cold stare. "I'm shaking." Sailor Moon took out her scepter. She tried using with low energy to try and knock her out at least. "MOON SCEPTAR...ELIMINATION!" Sailor V quickly got out of the way. "Huh? Where'd she go."

"Too slow." Sailor V as she appeared behind her. She kicked Sailor Moon in the back knocking her to the ground. "How'd you get there so fast."

"Oh you'll find that I'm just full of surprises." She jumped over to where a car was parked and she picked it up." Serena just stood there in shock. "No, that's impossible." Sailor V smiled. "Wanna bet." she threw the car towards her...and she just barely jumped out of the way.

Amy and Josh were sitting down by the pool with their feet in the water. "So Amy, why is a smart girl like you going to Crossroads?" Amy looked into the water. "I have some friends who attend there, we're real close." Josh just stared at her. "I see, you're very loyal...I like that." Amy just smiled without looking up. "I think It's getting late." she stood up as Josh stood up as well. "You're right, I gotta get ready for that date with Lita tomorrow.

Amy turned around but slipped on a towel and fell into Josh's arm. "Thank you." Amy said as she blushed. "You gotta be careful." Josh replied.

"Amy?...Josh?..." They both turned around and saw Lita there in shock. "Lita this isn't what it looks like." Amy told her. Lita clenched her fists. "Amy...how could you..." she ran off. "LITA WAIT!" Amy yelled as she ran after her.

A crowd started to form. Sailor Moon slowly stood up. "How is she able to do that." Suddenly she felt someone pick her up. "So Sailor Goon, ready to meet your maker." Sailor Moon just stared at her..."Sailor Goon?" and with that, she threw her across the street causing a wall to break apart and fall over her. "HAH, IVE DONE IT!" Sailor V yelled proudly. "I'll get the others soon enough, and I'll be the only heroine this city will have." and with that she ran off.

"SHE KILLED HER...SAILOR V HAS KILLED SAILOR MOON!" yelled a boy. The pile of rubble just stood there...suddenly there was movement and out came a bloodied and battered Sailor Moon. "Mina..." she said weakly and then collapsed.

Time passed, Raye and Lita were back at the temple. Lita didn't say anything since she got there. "Lita..." Raye finally said. "Don't Raye...don't say anything." Lita said softly. Amy rushed in. "Lita you have to let me explain." Lita just stared at her angrily. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say...you hurt me." Amy looked at her with pleading eyes. "Lita, I would never do anything to hurt you." Lita quickly stood up and stared at her. "MAYBE I SHOULD GO TO GREG AND START DATING HIM HUH, HE COULD SURE DO BETTER THAN YOU!" Raye just covered her mouth at what Lita said.

Amy just stared at Lita. Her head started to spin in confusion, she slowly started clenched her fist. "Amy?" Raye asked. Suddenly Amy threw her fist back and...POW!

Lita flew backwards into the floor, she wiped her lip and found some blood. Amy just stood there holding her fist. What had she done. She quickly ran out. Raye had tears in her eyes, she had just seen one of her friends punch another. She just stared at Lita, who also seemed to be in shock.

Amy ran down the steps, still holding her fist. She reached the bottom and just knelt down on the sidewalk...and...screamed...

Serena woke up, she found herself on a couch all bandaged up. A familiar face came up to her. "Rick?" she said. "Shh, you're hurt." She quickly stood up. "ow..." she said softly. Rick just laughed. "I told you you're hurt." Serena walked over to the restroom and stared into a mirror

she was still Sailor Moon. "You helped me..." Rick walked up behind her. "You were hurt...Serena." Sailor Moon turned around. "Then you know..." Rick smiled. I know everything Serena...I love you.

**eleven...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	13. twelve

**Sailor Moon is not mine, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...twelve**

Serena quickly opened her eyes. She found herself on a couch all bandaged up. A familiar face approached her. "Good you're finally awake" it was Darien.

"It was only a dream." she thought. Darien knelt down beside her. "How are you feeling." he asked. Serena felt like she'd been hit with a bulldozer. "I've been better." she stared at the floor. "It was Mina that attacked me." Darien nodded his head. "I know." he turned on the TV it's been on the news all day.

_"Our top story today, Sailor V who we assume was once Sailor Venus attacked our beloved heroine of Tokyo Sailor Moon. After the battle ended and Sailor V left, an injured Sailor Moon emerged from the debris and collapsed. But just before paramedics arrived on the scene, Tuxedo Mask appeared and carried her off."_

"Turn it off." Serena said. Luna and Artimus walked up from the kitchen. "Serena I'm glad you're okay." Luna said. Artimus just lowered her head. "Serena...I'm sorry, I really haven't been a good guardian." Serena just smiled. "It's not you fault Artimus." Artimus stared at her. "I need to find her, I need for to explain to me just what the hell she is doing?"

Luna stared at Artimus. "I'll go with you." Artimus shook his head. "No Luna, this is something I have to do by myself." he walked away.

"I have to talk to the others." Serena said as she quickly stood up. "...ow" she said softly. "You'd think I would have learned something from my dream."

"Serena..." Darein started. "..there's something you need to know." Serena looked at him with concern. "Did Mina attack the others already." Darien just shook his head. "No, but...we have a conflict."

Mina proudly walked into Fuji's office. "Who da girl...WHO IS 'DA GIRL!" Fuji stared at her. "Not you." Mina turned to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been keeping up with the news have you." She pushed a button and a huge screen came down. The news report came on and Mina just stared at it with narrow eyes. "SHE LIVES!" She picked up a chair and threw it at the screen, smashing it.

"Those things aren't cheap you know." Fuji said as she sighed. "I won't underestimate her again, I swear it." Mina said in an angry tone.

"Why don't you forget about Miss Tsukino for now, and go after the others."Fuji said as Mina stared at her. "I want Tsukino."

"She's injured, she wont be a threat for now, go after the others." Mina quickly ran behind her. "Listen to me, you don't own me, you don't control me, I'll go after who I want, when I want, and right now...I want Tsukino."

Fuji gave her a stern look. "You are forgetting your place Miss Aino." She took out a device and pushed a button.

Mina could feel her head pounding in pain. "AHHHHHHH!" she fell to her knees. "Do you think I would give you enhancers and expect you to do whatever you want." She started to walk around her as Mina continued to scream.. "I had them place a device in your brain which will give you unbearable pain if you ever decide to not follow orders." She let go of the button which finally stopped the pain.

"Now Miss Aino...who are you going to go after next?" Mina slowly turned to face her."

"The...others." she finally said. "Good girl." Fuji said as she smiled.

"SHE PUNCHED HER!" Serena said as Darien told her what had happened between Amy and Lita. "It happened yesterday." Serena slowly lied down on the couch again, still in pain. "You mean I was out for a whole day." there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Darien, I got here as soon as I could." Raye came in holding a box of candy. "For her recovery." she said as she smiled. Darien looked around. "Where are the others." Raye stared at him. "They're not coming." she said. "I see." Darein responded.

Serena smiled as she saw Raye walk up. "Raye, I'm glad to see you." Raye stared at her. "Whoa, I know when Darein called me he said you got banged up, but I didn't think that bad." Serena looked down. "It was Mina." Raye knelt next to her. "I kinda figured that." she took out the box of candies. "Look what I got." she said as she smiled.

"OOOOOOOOH CANDIES!" she said with stars in her eyes and quickly reached out for them. "...ow." Serena slowly nestled herself back in the couch."I think I'd better go to a hospital."

Luna shook her head. "I'm sorry Serena but it's too risky, if a young girl showed up with your injuries, people might suspect your Sailor Moon."

"Yes, that's why I took you before the ambulance arrived." Darein said. Serena just started at the ceiling as Raye opened the candies for her. "So Raye, can you tell me what exactly happened between Amy and Lita." Raye just stared at the half opened box. "Well...there was this boy..."

Serena just gave a weak smile. "Why does it always have to be about a boy..."

Mina, now transformed as Sailor V kept jumping from building to building, looking for the other three girls. "Hmph, I can't believe she put this thing in my brain." she stopped in front of Darien's apartment. "She's probably here." She thought. "I guess it could hurt to look for them in here."

"...and she ran off holding her fist, so I never did hear her explanation about Josh." Raye finished.

Serena just stared at her. "And Lita." Raye slowly continued to open the box of candies again. "She left a few minutes later, never saying a word except..." tears formed in her eyes. "Raye...what did she say?" Serena asked.

Raye couldn't bring herself to say it but she finally gave in. "She said...'First Mina betrays us, and now Amy,...maybe it's better that I just quit now'." she took out something, it was Lita's transforming wand. "She threw it on the floor before she ran off."

Serena just stared at the wand. "Raye...what's happening between us...what's happening to our friendship?"

Suddenly there was a crash heard through the window. "Well lookie here, I got sent out to look for the other Three Sailors and I find one right here...along with a chance to finish you off." Everyone just stood there staring at her...

**Twelve...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	14. thirteen

**Sailor Moon is not mine, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...thirteen**

Sailor V just stared at everyone. "Well come on what are you waiting for." Raye turned to Serena. "Well?" Raye knew that deep down the last thing Serena wanted to see is to see two old friends fight each other."

"Try not to hurt her to badly." Serena finally said. Raye took out her wand. "MARS STAR POWER...MAKE UP!"

"Darien, you must get Serena to safety." Luna said as Darien nodded his head. He picked up Serena and ran out the door.

"And where do you think you're taking her?" She started to chase after them. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mina flipped over before the attack could reach her and landed behind her. "You're joking right." She said with a smirk.

Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes. "You're not getting her, unlike you, I still care about protecting the princess." Mina started to clap her hands. "Bravo Mars...BRAVO, your loyalty to her really impresses me." But then she got a serious look. "But that loyalty is what going to cause your downfall."

"Amy, please come in...AMY!" Serena tried contacting Amy on her communicator, but she wouldn't answer. "It's no use, neither of them will answer."

"I'll go to her house, then we'll go over to Lita's and get her as well." Luna said.

"What if she refuses to come?" Serena asked. "You're in danger, I think she can put her pride aside for now." She grabbed Lita's wand in her mouth and ran off.

"You have to go help Sailor Mars." Serena said. "I wont leave you." Darein pleaded. "She'll be no match for her, you must...please." she said as tears started to form in her eyes. Darien held her hand. "You just stay here and don't do anything, okay." Serena just smiled. "Yes." They kissed and then he ran off.

Sailor V picked up Mars and threw her to a wall. "Face it Pyro Girl, I am the ultimate Heroine." she said as she laughed. Mars slowly stood up. "A heroine doesn't go around hurting anybody...including their friends." Sailor V stared at her angrily. "YOU ARE NOT MY FREIND!" She picked up the couch and launched at her. "Mars tried to jump out of the way, but the couch managed to hit her legs, causing her to fall down hard. "ARGH!" she tried to stand up but she could feel that one of her legs was broke. "Look at you, like a little bird with a broken wing...well guess what birdie, here comes the kitty." Mars passed out from the pain. She started to slowly walk up to her, then a rose landed in front of her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Tuxie."

Tuxedo Mask just cringed, the last person who called him that was Dark Sailor Moon, and it was a memory he would rather forget. "Mina please, you can't go on this evil path, it will eventually destroy you."

Sailor V just stared at him with cold eyes. "You're wrong, I am not evil, I am just get rid of these pretenders who claim to be the protectors of this world. Sailor V slowly walked towards Mars. "Mina...don't" Tuxedo Mask pleaded as he took out his cane. Sailor V just smiled at him. "You wanna try and stop me...go ahead." She kept heading towards Mars.

Luna ran towards Amy's apartment building. As she approached she could see her sitting on the front steps of the building. "Amy you must come quick, Serena is in danger and only Sailor Mars is defending her"

Amy just looked at her. "I...can't" tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not worthy of being a Sailor Scout." Amy grew furious. "This is no time to get emotional, you must let Serena down." Amy just looked at her hand. "I punched her, I am capable of violence if provoked."

Luna just sighed. "I can't waster anymore time, I'm heading towards Lita's house." and she ran off.

Serena slowly stood up. "I don't care if I'm hurt, I gotta help." she cringed as she reached for her locket. She grabbed it and held it up. But the pain was too much that she dropped it. "No, I must be stronger than this." she slowly bend over to try and pick it up.

Artimus ran by Luna. "Luna, what's going on."

"Mina is at Darein's apartment, and Mars is fighting her...alone." Artimus was in shock. "Wheres Amy, and Lita?" he asked. "Amy seems to confused right now, I'm heading over to Lita's now." Artimus just stared at her. "I gotta talk to Mina." he ran off. "WAIT ARTIMUS, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Serena finally picked up her locket. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" In a flash she became Sailor Moon. "Got to go help them."

Tuxedo mask threw a bunch of roses at Sailor V. But she quickly avoid them all. "Try that again, come on I dare you." He was about to throw some more, but she quickly picked up Sailor Mars and held her in front of her. "Damn." Tuxedo Mask thought.

Sailor Moon walked in. "Serena, I told you to stay put." Tuxedo Mask said angrily. "I'm sorry." She turned to Sailor V. "Mina please, I know you're not a bad person, I know deep inside the Mina Aino we know and love is still in there."

"Oh Really." she smiled...and threw Sailor Mars out the window. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Sailor Moon screamed. Tuxedo Mask quickly jumped out the window to try and save her.

Sailor Moon just stared at Sailor V as she stared to laugh maniacally. Something inside of her started to snap. "You...you're a monster." she started to glow. Sailor V just stared at her. "What the?"

Mars kept falling as Tuxedo Mask grabbed her. He extended his cane all the way to the ground. Then slowly they both reached the bottom. Artimus rushed up. "Tuxedo Mask, where's Mina."

"Upstairs...alone with Sailor Moon, I've got to get back up there." Tuxedo Mask answered. "I'll go with you." Artimus said. "No, you stay and watch over Sailor Mars." Artimus didn't want to listen, but he knew Tuxedo Mask was right. "Just be careful." he said as Tuxedo Mask nodded then ran off.

Sailor Moon continued to glow in a strange dark aura. "We were friends." she said. "You betrayed my trust...AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!" A large bolt of dark energy came out of her hands, hitting Sailor V which knocked her backwards into the floor."

Sailor V slowly got up. "Now that's what I've waiting for...a real fight." she said as she smiled. Sailor V quickly rushed up to her, but Sailor Moon grabbed her by the neck.

"Looks Like Sailor V 2.0 isn't up to par, you need an overhaul." She slammed Sailor V to the floor." Sailor V looked at her, Sailor Moon's eyes were dark. "What's happening to you." She started to think about what she had done...the betrayal, the upgrades.

_"Mina, look what you have done" _a voice in her head said. _"Because of your actions, Sailor Moon is filled with hate, causing her to turn to a dark path."_

"I..." Sailor V said. "Oh yes" Sailor Moon said as she could feel the darkness overrun her body. Sailor V just stared at her. "No, I never meant..." Sailor Moon just stared at her. "I like this feeling." She picked up Sailor V. "Let's see how you like it when you're thrown out of the window."

"SAILOR MOON DON'T" Sailor Moon turned around and saw tuxedo Mask standing there. "I have to Tuxie, or she'll never learn her place."

"No, it's not you." Sailor V's eyes were full of tears...tears of guilt. "Serena, I'm so sorry. I deserve to be killed by your hands." and with that Sailor V closed her eyes. Sailor Moon just smiled."Say good night."

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!" A flash of lighting hit Sailor Moon which caused her to let go of Sailor V who passed out.

"Sailor Jupiter, how dare you stop me from destroying the traitor." Sailor Moon said angrily.

"Sailor Moon, I'm sorry I wasn't here, but I was full of misery over what Amy had done to me." Jupiter said as she stared at the floor. "But please, killing Mina won't solve anything, don't go down to her level."

Sailor Moon just stared at her. "You are so weak, I can't believe your a member of my team." She stares at Sailor V. "You want her alive...fine." Sailor Moon started to walk out. "I just hope you can live with yourself should she betray us again." and with that she left.

Sailor Jupiter ran over to Sailor V. "Well, I finally have you where I want you, and theres not a damn thing I can do about it." Tuxedo Mask just stares at her. "What made you change your mind."

She picked up Sailor V and placed her on her back. "The fact that I knew Amy wasn't going to be here." Tuxedo Mask just stared at her. "Can't you at least listen to her explanation."

"Josh tried to tell me that she slipped on a towel...yeah right." She started to leave. "Come on, we still have to get Raye to the hospital."

Serena walked out of the building her eyes had returned to her normal blue. Luna ran up to her. "Serena, are you okay."

"Why don't you ask Lita." she walked off. Luna just stared at her. "What's gotten into her, and how did she get healed so fast."

Serena stared at Raye who was still unconscious. "You are so weak." She sat next to her. "Well it's a good thing I'm the leader or this team would go to hell."

Meanwhile back in her office Fuji was busy seeing Serena though one of the hidden cameras. "Looks like my fears are being realized, Sailor Moon is slowly becoming evil." Miranda was standing next to her. "So what do we do now?"

"We must eliminate all of them...including Sailor V." she takes out the device and pushes it. "Hmmm, it doesn't seem to be working." Miranda just looked at her. "That's because shes unconscious, her brain waves is what causes the device to work."

"Most disappointing." she places the device on the table. "No matter sooner or later she must regain consciousness, did you get video footage of the fight between Sailor V and Sailor Moon." Miranda just nodded. "Excellent, leak it out over the Internet with this caption...BEWARE, SAILOR MOON IS NOT THE HEROINE SHE IS."

Miranda just smiled.

**thirteen...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	15. fourteen

**Sailor Moon is not mine, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...fourteen**

Raye was resting in the hospital. She had a cast on her leg as well as bruises all over her body. Darien was standing by her bedside as she woke up. "What happened, last thing I remember is Sailor V was kicking my but." Darein smiled. "It's okay, Serena is safe." Raye sighed with relief. "And what about Mina..."

Lita had taken the unconscious Sailor V to her house. "I still can't believe I bought her here." she sighed Artimus was lying down next to Sailor V. "Mina..." Luna was also there. "I don't understand how Sailor Moon was able to become stronger than her after she was defeated badly the first time they met."

Lita stood up. "What I'm worried about more is the fact that after all she had said about trying to help her, she actually tried to kill her." Luna was also puzzled. "I'm afraid the only one who could answer those questions...is Sailor V."

Serena was walking down the street. She noticed a small building that seemed to be full of Goths. She also noticed somebody among the Goths.

"Hi Rick." she said. Rick was surprised to see her. "Serena, I never expected to find you in a place like this." Serena just gave a smile. "Give a girl a chance, and you'll find that she can be full of surprises." Rick was confused. "Um, what about your boyfriend?" Serena stared him in the eyes..."What boyfriend?"

Lita was busy making some lunch in the kitchen. Luna walked in. "We need Amy to run a check on Mina." Lita started to cringe. "I don't want that boy stealing bitch in my apartment." Luna sighed, "But she can find out why Mina turned on everyone. "Why do I even care?" Lita responded.

"Because this little bitch can do more than you are apparently." Lita turned around and saw Amy standing there. "What are you doing here." Lita demanded.

Amy just narrowed her eyes. "I am tired of trying to explain what happened at the pool, but apparently you have already made up you mind of what you want to believe, if you never want to speak to me again, fine I really don't care what you think anymore, but for Mina's sake, I will find out what happened."

Lita just stared at her in disbelief. "The little girl has developed a backbone." she thought. "Fine, but I don't have to be here when you do it." she stormed off and left the apartment.

Luna just stared at Amy. "Amy?" Amy just turned to her. "Luna, I'm only going to tell you once, I don't want to discuss anything about her, it's her who doesn't want to listen so lets just leave it that okay?" Luna turned away. "Very well."

Amy started to analyze Sailor V with her data computer. "This is odd."

"What is it." Artimus asked. "Apparently someone has modified Mina's body chemistry with several enhancing units." Luna was perplexed. "You mean she's been souped up?"

"Exactly." Amy answered. "But that's not all, there seems to be a small electronic device embedded in her brain." Artimus was horrified. "Can it be removed?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, whoever put in there made damn sure it couldn't be taken out that easily." Amy answered. Artimus walked in closer to Sailor V. "So it is possible?"

"Well yes, but there is great risk involved." she answered as she started to type into her computer. "For now I deactivated the device, but it is only temporary." She kept typing into her computer. "This is most odd."

"What is it?" asked Luna." Amy kept studying her computer. "There seems to be something else in her bloodstream. Take a look."

Luna stared into the screen. Small dark blotches could be seen flowing in her bloodstream. "Are those the enhancers?" she asked. Amy shook her head. "I don't think so, but this could explain why Mina suddenly turned on us." Amy shut down her computer. "That's all I can do for now."

Artimus sighed. "I just hope she wakes up soon." Luna walked up next to him. "I don't think that's a wise thing to say Artimus, remember she has betrayed us." Artimus just lied down. "No, I still believe she will come to her senses."

Serena went inside the place and started to dance with Rick. "This song is really bitchin'" she said. Rick kept staring at her. "Serena, you really surprise me." Serena kept dancing. "About what?"

"Well, the way you suddenly changed your personality, the only thing left is to change the way you dress." Serena stopped to see her reflection in a mirror above a bar. "Well then, we'll have to do something about that then won't we."

Lita was walking down the sidewalk near her apartment building. "Maybe I should give Amy the benefit of the doubt." suddenly a black car drove up.

"Excuse me are you not Lita Kino also known as the great Sailor Jupiter." said a young woman. "How do you know who I am?" Lita responded. "The door opened. step inside Miss Kino, we have much to discuss." Lita just stared at her.

Amy was sitting on the couch, still thinking. "What could those blotches mean." The phone rang, Amy went to go answer it. "Kino residence." she answered.

"Amy, your at Lita's?" Amy recognized Raye's voice. "Does this mean you two are speaking again?"

Amy just sighed. "No, she still is very angry at me, and I am still upset that she wont believe me. In fact, I'm not even regreting that I punched her."

"Amy, this doesn't sound like you at all." Raye responded. "So Raye how are you doing.?" Amy quickly changed the subject. "The doctor said I should be able to go home in two to three days, but it looks like I'll be action for a while."

"Well I hope you get better soon." Amy answered. "Thanks." Raye answered. "So, is Serena with you, I am really surprised that she hasn't come by to visit me."

Amy was confused. "No, knowing her, I figured she was there with you." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Maybe she feels guilty about what happened to me." Raye finally responded.

"Well, I'll go to her house after Miss Kino returns." Amy answered. "Don't you mean Lita?" Raye asked. "You heard what I said, people who choose not to believe me do not deserved to be called by their first name."

"Amy, don't be like that, you two have been friends forever." there was silence. "I hope you feel better Raye." and with that she hung up.

The car pulled over. The door opened and Lita got out. As the car drove off Lita was holding a card with...Fuji's number...

**fourteen...done**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	16. fifteen

****

Hi Moonies, today in the paper I read that Pluto is no longer being considered a planet. I wonder if that will affect Sailor Pluto in any way lol. Oh well I guess now we must go on with eight planets. Okay enough rambling on with the story (winks)

**Sailor Moon is not mine, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...fifteen**

(FLASHBACK)

Lita just stared at the woman who had introduced herself as Miss Fuji. "Okay spit it out" she finally demanded. "How do you know who I really am?"

Fuji just smiled. "I have my ways, but my question is, how can I help you out?" Lita was just confused. "What do you mean 'help me out?"

"How would you like me to give special enhancers that would double your strength speed and intelligence?" Fuji answered.

Lita just stared at her. "Soup me up...?" then she realized something. "YOU'RE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MINA!"

"Now now now, in all fairness, she came to me of her own free will." Fuji said as she gave an evil smile.

"You'd better let me out now before I electrocute you right where you are." Lita said as she clenched her fists. Fuji just shook her head. "Miss Kino, what about Miss Muzino, are you going to let her get away for trying to steal your man."

"How do you know about that." Lita demanded. "I have my ways of finding out." Fuji responded. "Anyway, it must really anger you that you find a guy who seems to be the perfect match for you only to be snatched away by someone who supposedly is your friend."

Lita just stared out the window. "I will not sink down to Mina's level and take those stupid enhancers, I can deal with my own problems."

Fuji took something out. "At least take my card in case you change your mind." Lita just stared at her.

(END FLASHBACK)

Lita continued to stare at the card. "I shouldn't even be thinking this." After a while she put the card in her pocket. "I'd better head home and tell Muzino to shove off."

The black car drove up to an old looking building. Fuji stepped out as Miranda walked up. "Did everything go well with Miss Kino?" she asked. "She of course said no." Fuji answered as she took out a small device with a screen on it and turned it on. In it Lita could be seen running off from the gym in tears. "But she will soon contact us...I gave her one of my 'cards'." she turned off the device and put it away. "So are the world's representatives here for the meeting."

"They are waiting in the meeting chamber." Miranda answered. "Good, let's show them how Sailor Moon is not as innocent as she seems."

It was the next day. Amy was on just arriving to school when she noticed a crowd near the entrance. "I wonder what's going on." she thought.

As she got closer, she saw Molly. "Hi Molly, what is going on?" Molly just kept jumping up and down trying to get a look. "I have no idea, all I know is that someone is breaking the school uniform code."

"WILL YOU ALL GET THE HELL BACK!" someone screamed. Slowly the crowd slowly started to step back reveling...

"SERENA!" Amy and Molly said in unison. Serena was just standing there, she was wearing a black shirt and black jacket, as well as a black skirt. Hair hair was partly dyed back with some pink highlites. she was wearing black and purple makeup with black lipstick. "What's wrong don't you like my new look."

Amy just stared at her. "Serena what are you thinking, you know your not allowed to dress like that in school." Serena just laughed. "This is what I feel like wearing and this is what I'm gonna wear, got a problem?"

"I DO!" Serena turned around and saw Miss Haruna. "Serena Tsukino, you know the rules, you are really defying the them right now by dressing up like a ...a...freak."

Serena just stared at her. "A freak?" Serena just walked behind her. "Too bad." She flipped up the back of her dress. Haruna just blushed in embarrassment. "Oh no, not again." she fell to her knees.

"SERENA?" Amy quickly ran up to her. "Are you insane." Serena gave a wicked smile. "Maybe I am Ames girl, and it's such a rush." she walked off. Molly walked up next to Amy. "Is she sick?"

"I sure hope she is." Amy answered.

Back in Lita's apartment. Lita was sitting down next to Sailor V who was still unconscious. She had decided to skip school to avoid Amy. "You know you caused a lot of trouble." she took out the card Miss Fuji gave her. "Did she come to you too."

Lita stood up and walked into the kitchen. She saw Luna and Artimus sleeping on the floor next to an empty plate. "You guys ares still here despite what happened yesterday.

(FLASHBACK)

Lita walked in. "Okay Muzino, I'm here now so you can take off now." Amy just stared at her. "With pleasure." she was getting ready to leave. Luna jumped in front of her. "Amy, aren't you going to share what you discovered with Lita."

"You tell her, I really have to go now." she headed for the door but she said one more thing. "I'll be at school tomorrow."

"Thank's for the warning, that way I don't have to go." Lita responded.

"It's you life." Amy answered. Lita then just stared at the blue haired girl. "I will make you pay for what you did." she thought as Amy left. Suddenly she picked up a picture, it was the five of them last year when they went to the beach. "So much or Loyalty." She threw the picture into a wall.

"Lita, enough is enough." Artimus said. "Will you just shut up already, you little white furball." Artimus stared at her. "You're starting to sound like Mina."

Lita picked up a lamp and threw it at him. But Artimus jumped out of the way. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Luna turned to him. "Artimus, I think we'd better leave." Artimus shook his head. "No, I Mina is here, I am staying." Luna stared at Lita. "Well we'd better head to another room then." and with that they headed to the kitchen.

(END FLASHBACK)

"I'm sorry guys, I really don't know what came over me." Lita took out a knife to cut some onions. Suddenly she had a vision of stabbing Amy with it. She dropped the knife and fell to her knees and held her head. "What...is...happening to...me?"

The principle just stared at Serena. "Miss Tsukino, this is not like you at all. You embarrassed Miss Haruna in front of the student body, and you're not wearing your school uniform."

Serena just kept scrapping her fingernail on the armrest. "Not my problem." The principle sighed. "Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice but to suspend you for a few days." Serena just stared at him. "Might as well suspend me for the rest of the year, better yet forever, because I ain't ever coming back to school, it is a damn waste of time."

"Miss Tsukino..." but Serena just stood up and stormed out of the office.

As Serena was walking down the hall, everyone was just staring at her. "WHAT?" she said as she turned around. "You guys are just wasting your life here, I've decided to do something about it." Amy rushed up. "Amy, I know we've been through a lot but that's no excuse for the way your behaving."

Serena grabbed Amy and slammed her into a wall. "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it you little braniac bitch." She let her go and ran out of the school. "This is not good." thought Amy.

Amy had decided that the situation with Serena was to important. She rushed up to Lita's apartment building and she noticed that Josh was arriving as well. "Josh?"

"Hi Amy" he was holding pink roses and a box of chocolates. "I was hoping that Lita was cooled off enough to talk to her."

Amy shot her head. "Look Josh, now is not a good time, I need to talk to Lita about something important."

Up from her apartment Lita stood up from the floor. "Why did I think that." she saw out the window and saw Josh and Amy together. She clenched her fist.

Josh stared at Amy. "Is it really that important." he asked. "You don't know the half of it." Answered Amy. Suddenly there was a crashing sound and both Amy and Josh looked up.

Sailor Jupiter landed in front of them. "THIS IS SO INSULTING, MEETING IN FRONT OF MY APARTMENT BUILDING?" she stared at them with narrow eyes. "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!"

Amy just stared as the attack headed for them both. "Oh no."

**fifteen...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	17. sixteen

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...sixteen**

Fuji walked in the meeting chamber where the worlds representatives were seated. "Gentlemen, I have some disturbing news." she pushed a button and a gigantic screen came down. An image of Sailor Moon's and Sailor V's fight is shown. "As you can see Sailor Moon is showing no mercy against Sailor V."

The German representative just stared at the screen. "But if I remember correctly, Sailor Venus started all of this."

Fuji just smiled. "True, she may have resorted to playing 'dirty pool' but as you can see, Sailor Moon's eyes seem to be full of hate and anger." Fuji paused the image. "Sailor Moon is becoming evil, how long before the others join her. I say we send our army of roboids to go and eliminate them, before it is too late."

The Russian representative quickly spoke up. "But what if the others don't become evil." Fuji just stared at him. "They will become evil, I just have that feeling."

As Jupiter's attack headed for them. Amy grabbed Josh and they jumped out of the way. "Josh, get out of here."

"But what about you, and why is Sailor Jupiter attacking us?" Josh asked.

"I really wish I had time to explain, but just go." Josh hesitated, but eventually he ran off.

"Lita, please your blowing this out of proportion." Amy pleaded. Jupiter just stared at her. "I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed.

"Very out of proportion." she thought. "MERCURY STAR POWER...MAKE UP!" Sailor Mercury just stood there. "Sailor Jupiter, this is no time to fight, something is seriously wrong with Serena."

"I don't care about her, I only care about destroying you." Jupiter prepared to attack again.

"Lita, please don't." Jupiter just smiled. "I owe you for that punch."

The phone was ringing at the Tsukino residence. Ikuko answered it. "Hello?" Ikuko's face turned to shock. "She did WHAT!" ..."SHE DRESSED UP IN WHAT!"..."SHE DID WHAT TO MISS HARUNA!"..."OH YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE'RE GONNA HAVE A TALK WITH HER!" she slammed the phone back on the receiver just as Serena walked in. "YOUNG LADY YOU HAVE A LOT OF..."

"Don't start with me bitch, I've had it tough today." Ikuko started to shake with anger. "YOU DO NOT SPEAK THAT WAY WITH..." Serena just walked up to her and looked at her with such a cold stare that Ikuko became paralyzed in fear. "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go pack...I'm moving out."

Back in the hospital Chad was wheeling Raye out of the hospital. Darien and Grandfather were there as well. "Oh my poor granddaughter, how the temple was lonely without you there." Raye whispered to Chad. "He tried something didn't he?" Chad just sweatdropped. "Well um, you see."

"SPILL IT CHAD!" Raye demanded. "He tried renting out your room to this girl who came to the temple looking for enchantment."

"GRANDFATHER!" Grandfather just blushed. "Well you see at my age you need to have a female around the temple and with you in the hospital I needed to find someone to fill that void. Raye's eyes just flared up.

Darien was on his cell phone trying to find Serena. "It's been days, and I still can't contact her, I hope she's okay." Suddenly polices cars sped by them. "What is going on?" asked Raye. Suddenly someone quickly approached them...it was Birdie.

"Guys big trouble." she said. "What's wrong Birdie." Darien asked. "Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter are fighting."

"What?" Raye asked in horror. Darien crouched next to her. "I'd better go and see if I can put a stop to this." he whispered.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" Jupiter managed to avoid the attack. "You are no match for me." Jupiter charged at her. "Jupiter please listen, Serena is not well." Jupiter grabs her neck. "I WILL FINSIH YOU!" Mercury could started to gasp for air. "YES DIE YOU BOY STEALING BITCH!" The police rushed up and pointed thier guns at her. "Sailor Jupiter, release her and surrender."

"NO! NO ONE IS GONNA STOP ME!" Jupiter said as she laughed manically.

"VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH!" the impact of the beam knocked her back.

Mercury slowly opened her eyes. It was Mina, but she was now Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Jupiter, you've been Manipulated, just like I was, don't listen to Fuji, she is up to no good." Venus said as she carefully stared at Jupiter.

"Why should I listen to you, you're the one who betrayed us." Jupiter snarled.

"It was wrong of me to have gone with Fuji, but I couldn't help it, it was like my emotions took over me." Venus held out her hand. "Please Jupiter, I don't want us to be enemies anymore."

Jupiter's head started to spin. "Help...me." She passed out. Venus walked up to her. "Guess it was too much stress." He walked up to Mercury. "Are you okay?"

"The true question should be...are you?" Mercury responded. "Venus eyes teared up. "I am so sorry, it's my fault Serena is the way she is." she was quiet for a few seconds. "OH MY GOOD, MARS I THREW..."

Mercury held her hand. "She's okay, Tuxedo Masked saved her." Venus sat down next to her.

"By the way Sailor Venus...thank you."

Tuxedo Mask rushed up and saw Mercury and Venus sitting side by side. "Am I missing something here."

Serena went into an apartment building. Inside Rick was waiting for him. "Nice place ya got here."

"I'm glad you like it." Rick's eyes were glowing red, like he was possessed. "What do you want to do next my love."

Serena just gave an evil smile. "I'm gonna ask the Scouts to join us." she gives an evil laugh.

**sixteen...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	18. Seventeen

**Sailor Moon is not mine, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...seventeen**

A policeman walked up and placed handcuffs on Sailor Jupiter. He then turned to Sailor Venus. "I'm afraid your under arrest to Sailor Venus."

Sailor Venus stood up. "I understand." and she held her hands out.

"Wait." Sailor Mercury insisted. "I have reason to believe that Venus and Jupiter were not in control of their own emotions." The officer looked puzzled. "I'm sorry, but we have a witness that Sailor Jupiter attacked him and another young person." He cuffed Sailor Venus. "And she attacked Sailor Moon, as well as threw Sailor Mars out a window...according to several witnesses."

"At least tell me who the witness..." Josh walked up. "is?" Sailor Mercury's heart sank. Josh looked around. "Where's Amy?"

"She's...okay?" Mercury said. Josh looked up. "I think she came out of Lita's apartment, I'd better go see if she's okay." He ran off. "Josh wait..." Mercury called out, but Josh had already ran inside.

The ambulance drove up. "We'd better get Sailor Jupiter to a hospital." Mercury bowed her head. "I'm sorry." The officer just stared at her. "For what?"

"For this...SHIBON BUBBLE BLAST!" Suddenly a foglike mist appeared. "Tuxedo Mask grab Jupiter." She turned to Venus. "RUN FOR IT!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL!" asked Venus "I deserve to be put away." Mercury just smiles at her. "You were not yourself."

Tuxedo Mask picked up Jupiter and they along with the cats started to run away in the confusion. "We'll figure out how to get those handcuffs of you later." Mercury said.

"Not a problem." responded Venus as she pulled her hands and the handcuffs broke apart. "I still have the strength enhancers in me."

Serena was lying down on the couch. "You know what Rick?" "What is it my love." his eyes still continued to glow red. "The problem with society is...well just that to many problems in the world." She stands up and looks out the window. "What this planet needs is someone who can rule with an iron fist." Her locket started to glow with dark energy. "Someone who can make sure that everyone knows his and her place." She turns around and her eyes became dark. "Someone like me."

Her eyes returned to normal. "Of course I am going to need my court by my side." She held her locket tightly. "And I know I can persuade them."

Chad was huffing and Puffing as he was climbing the steps to the temple with Raye on her back. "How much do you weigh anyway?" he asked.

...big mistake you never EVER ask a girl how much she weighs. Raye smiled. "Are we near the top of the steps Chad dear?"

"Yeah." He said as he was out of breath. "Put me down gently Chad." Raye said. Chad slowly put her down. "Grandfather could you hand me my crutches" (you can almost see where this is going huh folks?) Grandfather handed Raye her crutches. "Chad could you come close I need to tell you something." Chad walked up to Raye...WHAM! Chad fell to the ground as he grabbed his head. "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT!" she started to head to her room.

"Wait Raye, let me carry you in." Chad pleaded. "I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

"What'd I ask?" Chad wondered. "Chad, you are a nice young man, but you can be a real bonehead sometimes." Grandfather responded.

Raye was fuming as she approached her room. "He can really piss me off sometime." Then she started to think of something else. "I hope Tuxedo Mask stopped the fighting between Mercury and Jupiter." She slid the door open.

"Hello." Darien said. "What the...?" Raye looked around in disbelief, on her bed was an unconscious Sailor Jupiter. Beside her was Amy typing into her Data Computer, and next to her was...

"YOU TRAITOR!" She threw down the crutches and tried to grab Mina. "RAYE WAIT!"

Darien said as he grabbed her.

"She saved my life." Amy told her. Raye was confused. "What?" she started. "She gave me a broken leg and threw me out the window, and she saves your life." Mina lowered her head. "I don't believe Mina is to blame here Raye." Amy said. "I've analyzed Sailor Jupiter's bloodstream, and she appears to have black blotches running all over her body."

Raye walked up to the bed and knelt beside it. "What are you saying?"

Amy sighed. "I'm saying that whatever that stuff is somehow affects her emotions, I found the same thing in Mina, but it appears to going away in her."

Mina clinched her fists. "It was Fuji." Raye was puzzled. "Who's Fuji?" Mina stood up. "She kept telling me how I could be a better hero to Tokyo than Sailor Moon, how if I eliminate her as well as all of you..." Tears started to form in her eyes. Eliminate, she still couldn't believe all that she had done. "I WANT THIS SHIT OUT OF MY SYSTEM NOW!"

Miranda rushed up. "Miss Fuji, it appears that Miss Aino has regained conscience." Fuji just smiled. "Then her services with us is finished." She took out a device and pushed a button.

Mina grabbed her head and screamed in pain. "MINA!" Artimus screamed.

"It must be that device in her head." she started to quickly type in the computer. "I thought I had stopped it temporarily." Suddenly an image appeared on her screen.

"Oh sorry Miss Muzino, but I'm afraid I can let you interfere." Amy's eyes narrowed. "Fuji I presume." Fuji smiled. "You fugitives have nowhere to hide." My robiods will find you and destroy you. Well everyone except Miss Aino...bye-bye." She vanished as the screen went blank. "She put a virus in my computer."

"That's impossible, your data computer is to advanced to be infected with one." Amy just stared at Mina. "No, her brain is being fried and there's nothing we can...WAIT!" She grabs on of Raye's crutches. "HEY!" Raye yelled as she almost fell backwards. "Sorry Mina, but it's for your own good." She whacks Mina in the head, knocking her out.

"AMY ARE YOU INSANE!" Artimus screamed. "I'm sorry Artimus, but when Mina is unconscious the device will not work."

"WHAT DEVICE!" Raye said. "I don't have time to explain, I need to contact my mom." Suddenly the door slid open.

"Hi guys." Serena said as she slowly walked in.

Luna just stared at her. "Serena, where have you been, and what's with the Gothic look." Raye stared at her. "Gothic look?" She started to shake. "Guys, I'm feeling some Dark aura from her."

Serena started to slowly walk around them. "As leader I have a very important order to give you."

Everyone just stared at her. "With your help, we will show this world who's really in charge."

"Serena?" Darein asked. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You bore me Darein." Serena responded. "You just don't have what it takes to be my boyfriend anymore...Oh Rick." Rick walked in carrying in an unconscious Chad and Grandfather.

"NO!" Raye screamed.

"Did Fuji get to you too?" Amy asked.

"And who the hell is Fuji?" Serena responded. Luna walked up to her. "Serena, you are not well, you are starting to act like the Dark Sailor Moon from the other world." Serena smiled. "Then why don't you join me." She shot dark energy from her hands that surrounded Luna.

Luna screamed in pain. She slowly turned to the others..."RUN!" slowly she started to turn into a panther. Artimus just watched in horror. "What are you doing to her?" Luna gave an evil smile. "She improved me darling." she roared.

Darien tried to reason with her. "Serena, this isn't you." Dark energy started to surround her. "But I like this new an improved me." She shot out a bolt that knocked him backwards. "Serena..."

Raye turned to the others "Darien see if you can carry Mina and Lita out of here."

Amy rushed up to Raye. "Come on Raye, I'll help you get..."

"Leave me, I'll just slow you down." Raye answered. "I'm not leaving you." Amy pleaded.

Raye just smiled. "Amy your our best chance of trying to figure out what's going on." Amy just stared at her. "GO!"

"Be careful." Amy told her, then she ran off.

"They're not going to get away." Serena said. "DARK CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Raye looked in horror as Serena slowly started to transform. "How did this happen?"

"MARS STAR POW..." But before she could finish a bolt of energy surrounded her. "ARRGH!" It was too late Raye could feel the dark energy taking over.

Sailor Moon just stood there, her uniform was dark. "Well Sailor Mars, how are we feeling?"

Sailor Mars whos uniform was also dark just stared at her with an evil smile. "Give me a sec." a flame appeared in her hand and she burned off her cast. "Feels good as new." She walked up next to her. "So do we go after them?"

Sailor Moon just shook her head. "No, not yet, first let's look for this...Fuji."

**seventeen...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	19. eighteen

**Sailor Moon is not mine, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**By Tuxedodude**

**CHAPTER...eighteen**

Darien was trying his best to carry Mina and Sailor Jupiter. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"To the hospital, we have to get that device out of Mina keep Lita safe until those blotches go away." Amy responded. Artimus tried his best to catch up. "HEY WAIT UP!" Amy quickly scooped him up. "Sorry Artimus...are you okay?"

"Not really, Serena has never heard of Fuji, yet she seems to be full of hatred." Artimus closed his eyes. "And now Luna has been taken over by the darkness as well."

Darien looked back. "They don't appear to be coming after us." They all slowed down.

Amy was quiet. "I have this strange feeling that something has happened to Raye." she thought

Darien also remained silent. "Why Serena, what caused you to become this way?" he thought.

Fuji was seeing a news report on TV. _"Are the Sailor Scouts betraying us? Witnesses have confirmed that recently Sailor Venus who for some reason turned on the other Sailor Scouts, then recently, images started to appear on the Internet showing Sailor Moon who appears to be in a rage attacking Sailor V. Then more witnesses claim that Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were engaged in some sort of battle until Sailor Venus came and rescued Mercury?...Confused? Well I am as well, just what is going on with the Sailor Scouts are they friend...or Foe."_

Fuji smiled as she turned of the TV. "Miranda, send out the roboids to hunt them." Suddenly an alarm was heard. "What is going on."

Miranda started to type on a keyboard. "Someone has broken though our perimeter."

"That's impossible." Fuji quickly turned on the outside monitor... "Sailor Moon."

Outside Sailor Moon just stared at the huge gigantic door. "Oh yeah like this is gonna keep us out." She turned to face Sailor Mars and then pointed at the door.

Sailor Mars walked in front of the door and started to shoot a stream of black fire.

Fuji activated the intercom. "INTRUDER ALERT SEND THE ROBIDS TO THE FRONT ENTERENCE!"

The roboids started to head to the front door. Suddenly they were blasted back by the black fire.

"Nice place." Sailor Mars smirked. Soldiers started to run up to them with machine guns.

Sailor Moon just looked at them. "DARK TIARA ACTION!" the tiara just sliced the machine guns in half. "Sorry guys, but I really don't have time to play." She and Mars jumped over them.

"Why don't you take a wise up a little." She shot dark energy at them. The soldiers screamed as slowly they were coming under her control. Their eyes turned red.

"Okay now, can anyone tell me where this Miss Fuji person is." Sailor Moon demanded.

"I will take you to her." One of the soldiers said. "Thanks." Sailor Moon said with a smirk.

Miranda quickly pushed a button causing a steel door to close sealing them in Fuji's office. "That will not hold her." Fuji said.

Miranda turned to her. "Miss Fuji, we must escape."

Fuji smiled. "I agree." She walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book causing a secret elevator to open."But we need something to slow them down." Miranda seemed confused. "What?"

Fuji went inside the elevator. "Oh...you." she quickly pushed a button that caused the door to close. "FUJI!" Miranda screamed as the door blasted open. "Where is Fuji?" Sailor Moon said as she entered.

Darien was confused. "I don't get it Amy, after all we did to avoid the hospital..." He grabbed Jupiter's wand which caused her to change back. "Why are we here?"

"Because my mother can help us...she knows about us." Amy answered.

Artimus was in shock. "That do you mean she knows?

"I have never kept a secret from her in my life, I told her everything, about the scouts, about our destiny" Amy lowered her head. "She swore she would never tell anyone."

Darien was surprised, Amy had never told him or any of the other Scouts about her mother knowing. "We'd better get inside, mother is waiting for us."

As they went inside they were surprised by someone. "Here let me help you with Mina." the person said.

"Miss Katarina?" Amy said. "What are you doing here?

Katarina just smiled. "After what I heard what was going on with Mina, did you really think I wasn't going to come here." Soon a woman with a similar hair color as Amy walked up it was Dr. Saeko Mizuno, Amy's mother. "Amy, I've prept the surgery room." Amy looked concern. "Do you think you can remove that device from her?"

"The way you described it...it may be difficult but we'll try." she answered. "Try is not an option here." Amy responded.

Miranda, who's eyes were now glowing red walked up to keypad and opened a giant door. Inside there was a factory that was mass producing roboids. "So Fuji planned to send these thinks after us." Sailor Moon said. Sailor Mars just stared at them. "And we defeated them so easily."

"Rick." Sailor Moon ordered. "Yes my darling."

"Yeah, yeah, you can stop that whole love thing now, it's getting annoying." Sailor Moon responded. "Anyway, you are going to be my commander of my new Dark Moon Army."

"I am honored." he said as he bowed. Sailor Moon stared at the roboids as they were being built. "As for this factory, I was never any good at this techno shit, are you Mars."

"Are you kidding?" Mars snarled. "Luna would probably be better at this."

Luna just gave an evil smile. "What we need is a brain."

Amy sneezed. "Bless you." Katarina said. "Thank you." Darien just kept staring at Amy. "So when were you planning on telling us about your mom knowing everything."

Amy just stared at the floor. "I was trying to find the right moment, but I was afraid you would all get upset."

Darien just stood up. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want some."

Katarina just smiled. "Yes thank you."

"Amy?"

"No, it's okay." Darien was about to leave. "Amy...sometimes things have a way of working themselves out." he said as he smiled.

"Thanks Darien."

Back in the operating room. Saeko had removed all of the enhancers from Mina's system but she was having trouble removing the device from her brain. "If I'm not careful, I could cause permanent brain damage." she started to sweat. "Nurse?" the nurse wiped her forehead. "Hang on Mina, I'll get that thing out of you."

Lita woke up and found herself lying down on a couch in the waiting area. "Where am I?"

Amy stared at her. "Were in the hospital." Lita just looked away.

Amy frowned. "Lita, we have to put our differences aside, Something is wrong with Serena, we have to help her." She could see that tears were forming in Lita's eyes. "Amy, I'm sorry I really don't know what came over me, I mean I even had a thought about stabbing you with a kitchen knife."

Amy took out her computer, but it still wasn't working. "Well, I may not be able to analyze you, but I can see that those black blotches seem to be going away..just like Mina's."

"Amy will you stop being a geek and listen to me." Amy just stared at her. "I've known you for a long time and I know that you would never lie to me..." she sighed. "I guess I was thinking with my ass instead of my brain."

Amy's eyes filled up with tears. "Lita?" and with that they hugged.

"Well I'm glad you both made up." Artimus said as he smiled.

Katarina walked up. "Mina's out of surgery...but Saeko said she's gonna be just fine."

Lita sighed once again. "Okay, will someone bring me up to speed."

"Have you met someone named Fuji?" Amy asked. "Uh, yeah in fact she tried to convince me that you were trying to take Josh away from me." Amy reached for something. "In fact she gave me this card too..."

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Amy yelled, she reached into her bag and pulled out some tweezers and grabbed the card. "I'll bet that this card has something that will be absorbed into your bloodstream which affects your emotions, and I'll also bet that Fuji gave Mina one as well."

"Brilliant deduction Miss Mizuno." They all turned around and saw Miss Fuji there. Lita could barely contain herself. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here to us." she said.

Fuji just smiled. "So I take it your rejecting my offer...just as well as my headquarters have been completely taking over by Sailor Moon." The others just stared at her. "Oh don't be so surprised, I knew that she was going to become evil."

"What did you do to her?" Amy demanded.

"I didn't do anything, she is evil of her own accord." Fuji replied. "LIAR!" Lita yelled. "Sailor Moon, would never become evil, it's not her." She charged at her but Amy grabbed her.

"Lita, Serena didn't even here of her remember." she stared at Fuji with narrow eyes. "As much as this pains me to say, she had nothing to do with it."

"Thank you Miss Muzino." Fuji answered. "Don't thank me." Amy told her. "You were still responsible for what you did to Mina and Lita." Katarina walked up to her. "And I'll see that you'll pay for your crimes." she said.

Fuji just laughed. "Go ahead, soon the whole world will see what Sailor Moon has become, they'll resent her as well as all of you, my revenge will be complete."

"What revenge?" Lita asked.

Fuji just clenched her fist. "Two Months ago, when the Dark Scouts came into my world, they had sent those flying robots all over the world. My father was a well respected scientist and had tried to figure out a way to at least disable their robot army." Fuji sat down.

"He was finally going to figure out a way when some robots blasted through the wall in my fathers' lab. we ran out the front door ...

(FLASHBACK)

"RUN!" Karen was to frightened to move. One of the robots fired a blast at her. She quickly closed her eyes and felt...nothing, but she heard a scream. She opened her eyes and she saw her father down on the ground...dead, he had jumped in front of the blast to protect her only daughter." "FATHER!" The robots then turned their attention to her and were about to fire... suddenly without warning the robots just fell to the ground.

(END FLASHBACK)

"That must have happened after we defeated the Dark Scouts and I deactivated all of the robots." Amy said.

Fuji just stared at them. "I saw my father on the ground dead, you were a second too late, so I swore my revenge on you as well as the Dark Scouts."

Amy walked up to her. "I'm sorry about your father, but you must realized you may have started a chain of events could mean doom for us all."

Darien rushed up walked up two cups of coffee. "Okay here's the brew." She sees Fuji. "Who's that?" But before she could answer the wall blasted open.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars walked in. "Amy, we need a word with you." Moon said as she laughed.

**eighteen...DONE**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	20. nineteen

**Hi All, now that I Finished Azumanga Christmas Tales, here is my continuation of Loyalties, as promised and once again sorry for being gone for sone long**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**CHAPTER...nineteen**

Lita and Amy just stood at the two other Sailors, "Raye?" Lita asked. "What are you doing?"

Sailor Mars just smiled at her. "I've been reborn, and it feels so right."

Sailor Moon walked up to Amy. "Hey Amy, I need your help." Amy walked back a bit. "Serena please, you must fight this evil that seems to be controlling you." she responded.

Darien also started pleading with Sailor Moon. "Serena don't be like this, there's a lot of people who care about you."

Sailor Moon just laughed. "Oh man, are you still trying that sappy stuff on me." she snapped her fingers and Rick came in followed by Miranda and several people dressed in black. "Guys, Amy isn't being cooperative."

"Yes my love." Rick responded.

"It looks like Serena has figured out a way to manipulate people minds." Amy said.

"Oh wow, no wonder you're the smart one." Sailor Moon said sarcastically.

Lita turned to Katarina and Artimus. "Get Mina to safety, we'll handle them." Katarina just stared at them. "But..."

"MOVE IT!!!!" Lita blasted. "Be careful." answered Katarina as she ran off.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!!!!" ..."JUPITER STAR POWER!!!!!"

Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask. "Please Serena, I don't want to fight you."

"Funny I do want to fight you...DARK TIARA ACTION!!!!!!!" Tuxedo Mask managed to jump out of the way.

"Any ideas Mercury?" asked Jupiter. Mercury started to type into her data computer. "I'VE GOT IT, IF..." But before she could finish she felt a blast of dark energy hit her. "AMY!!!!!"

But it was too late, right before her eyes she could see the dark energy engulf Mercury causing her uniform to change..

Mars walked up to Mercury. "Well, how do you feel?" she asked.

Mercury smiled evilly. "Invigorated." she answered.

Tuxedo Mask just stared at them. "They got her too."

Jupiter felt helpless, three of her dearest friends were turning to the dark side. "No, it can't be."

Sailor Moon smiled at her. "Hey, why don't you join the fun." Sailor Jupiter just closed her eyes. "Mina, it looks like it's all up to you." she felt the dark energy hit her.

Meanwhile in the back of the hospital, Saeko and Katrina were pushing a gurney with Mina on it. Artimus was on Katarina's shoulder. "So what now?" asked Saeko. "We have to get Mina out of here. I just have a feeling that she is this worlds last hope."

Rick as well as some other people dressed in black were holding down Tuxedo Mask and Fuji. "So are you going to turn me evil too."

Sailor Moon just stared at him. "No, I think I'll keep you around as a pet." Tuxedo Mask could feel his heart sink. Just a few days ago, she was an innocent young girl who was concerned for her friends, and now she was a cold hearted vixen, bent on taking over the world.

"Now what to do with Miss Fuji here." Serena walked around her. "Oh Mercury, feel like having an experiment." Mercury just smiled. "By all means."

"Okay then...Rick take Miss Fuji and Tuxedo Mask back to the base." she started.  
As for the rest of us... we're going Venus hunting."

Saeko opened the back door of her car. "Okay let's get her in." They placed Mina in the back seat.

"Okay where do we go now?" asked Katrina

"I'll think of it as we drive around." She started the car and drove towards the parking garage entrance.

But as they was about to leave the garage four figures appeared in front of them.

"Where are you going mother." Mercury smirked.

"Amy." Saeko thought. Katrina quickly turned to her. "There is nothing we can do right now, Reverse and we'll see if we can escape another way."

Saeko put the car in reverse. She then made a spin turn and just kept driving. Sailor Moon just lifted her arms and pointed up. They all vanished.

The car reached the roof. "I don't think this is a very good idea." Saeko said. "We have no choice, we have to try and land on the other roof." Katrina told her.

Sakeo sped up they flew over the buliding and landed on the other roof. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked

They managed to get to the bottom floor of the other parking garage and headed down the street.

Meanwhile the four 'Dark Sailors' appeared on the roof. "Don't worry, we'll get Venus eventually." Sailor Moon said as she gave an evil laugh along with the others.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to let everyone know that I have not forgotten about this story, okay take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	21. twenty

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**CHAPTER...twenty**

_Mina...Mina..._

Mina opened her eyes in front of her she could see three figures, one of them Sailor V, the other one Sailor Venus, and the third figure her evil counterpart all chained up.

"What's going on?" she asked. Sailor V walked up to her. "You have been saved." she said with a smile. Sailor Venus walked up to her as well. "And we are hear to make sure you stay healed."

Mina walked up to the her evil twin. "I hate you." she said.

"Oh boo-hoo." the evil one replied. "My job has been done." Everyone is going to hate the Sailor Scouts soon.

Mina had the urge to punch her lights out, but she refrained herself and just closed her eyes. "BE GONE!!!!!!"

The Dark Scout started to glow and scream in pain. "THIS IS NOT THE END YET!!!!!!!!" and then it just simply...vanished.

Mina turned to face Sailor V and Sailor Venus. "I have to help my friends." V and Venus reached out their hands. Mina also reached her's out as well, suddenly there was a glow and everything became bright.

------------------------------------------------

Mina woke up, she appeared to be in a small cot. She slowly got up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Still thinking what your saying huh?" Mina turned around to see who had asked that. "Artimus."

Her guardian cat jumped on her shoulder. He could feel that her Mina was back. "I missed you."

Mina just scratched behind his ear. "I'm so sorry Artimus, I never meant for any of this to happen." Artimus just smiled. "Like everyone keeps saying, you weren't really yourself."

Katarina walked into the room. "I see your finally awake." Mina's eyes grew wide. "KATARINA!" she ran and gave her old friend a hug as she started to cry. "I really messed up didn't I."

Katarina stroked Mina's long blond hair. "It's all in the past now." Saeko walked into the room. "So I see the paitient is awake." she smiled.

Mina once again looked around. "Where are we." Katarina just smiled. "Don't you recognize this ship."

"Ship?" Mina then realized that it was the same ship that Sailor Moon and herself battled Katarina when she was possessed by the Dark Kingdom.

"I never thought I'd end up here again." she said. "How long was I out, and where are the others?" Saeko's eyes filled up with tears.

Katarina sighed. "You have asleep for 4 days, as for the other Scouts...Sailor Moon has managed to turn each of them into the dark side."

Mina was in shock as she fell to her knees. "No." Her stomach felt as if sharp needles were poking her over and over. "All this because of my jealousy." Katarina then stared at the Scout of Love. "That's not all."

----------------------------------------

They went up on deck, in the distance Mina could see what had become of her dear Tokyo, in the middle there was a dark crystal palace. "Just like in the other world." She thought. She clenched her fist. "I have to go and help them."

Katarina grabbed her before she ran off. "No Mina, if they manage to turn you to the dark side then all hope is lost."

Mina then turned to smile at her friend. "I have to try and save them, especially Serena, she never gave up on me when I betrayed them, I will find a way."

Artimus walked up. "Well if it's any help, Amy discovered something just before she was turned evil by Sailor Moon." Mina just thought. "If only we could figure out what." Mina noticed that Katarina was still holding on to her. "Katarina?"

Katarina let go of her slowly. "Just be careful." Mina smiled. "I will." she then climbed down the ladder into a waiting motorboat.

---------------------------------------

Mina was in shock, everywhere she looked, is as if she was back in that alternate world. She saw the Dark Crystal Palace ahead. "I guess that's where I'll go." She didn't take a step forward until three figures appeared.

"Well if it isn't the traitor." Sailor Mars said. Mina just stared at them. "Guys, you have to fight this." Mina pleaded.

"You have a lot of nerve telling us that." Sailor Jupiter told her.

"But soon you will be one with us." Sailor Mercury said.

"I am not going to fight you." Mina told them which caused the three Dark Scouts to laugh.

Suddenly Mina looked up and saw Roboids flying all over Tokyo. "What's going on." Mina demanded.

"I need more subjects for my experiments." Mercury smirked.

"NO!!!!" Mina yelled.

Suddenly Sailor Moon appeared behind the other three. "Mina, Mina, Mina, when will you realize that it's just a waste of time to resist us."

Mina just clinched her fists. "Serena, you are a kind hearted person, this is not who you are."

Serena just gave a wicked smile. "Wrong answer." and then she shot a beam of dark energy surrounding the other blond girl. "Now we will be complete."

The other three Scouts just laughed with delight, but there laughter soon turned to confusion as they noticed a glowing orange light emanating from with the dark ball.

Then without warning the dark ball dissipated and in a flash of light, Sailor Venus stood, in her normal uniform.

"It's not going to work on me." Sailor Venus said.

"That's impossible." Sailor Moon said.

"I stand for love and justice, I am the pretty solider of love...SAILOR VENUS!!!!!"

"I will save you all and return you to your honorable selves...AND THAT MEANS YOU!!!!!!"

**twenty...DONE**

**The climax is coming up soon so stay tuned.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	22. twentyone

**Hi all, still wanted to let everyone know that I have not forgotten about this story. I've been fighting this cold and my stubborness about still trying to write two fics at the same well trying lol, ok with that said...**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Loyalties**

**CHAPTER...twenty-one**

Sailor Moon just clenched her fists as her eyes glowed black. "VERY WELL THEN!!!!!!"

She started to float in the air along with the other three 'rouge' scouts. :IF YOU WILL NOT BE ONE OF US THEN YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!!!!"

Sailor Venus just stared at them and position herself for the oncoming attack.

Sailor Mars then raised her arms as black flames started to surround her.

Sailor Jupiter also raised her arms as bolts of dark lighting surround her

Sailor Mercury did the same thing as well as a stream of black water surround her.

"This is not good." thought Venus.

Sailor Moon then raised her scepter she surrounded herself with dark energy.

"Oh this is defiantly not good..." The evil scouts then launched all of their attacks simultaneously towards her. Venus jumped backwards and avoid the attack. But the force of the attack was too strong that it knocked her backwards causing her to land on her back and slide for the street for a few feet.

Venus slowly got up and stared at them. "I am not going to fight you." she said as her eyes narrowed.

Sailor Moon just gave a wicked laugh. "Oh that is sooooo funny, a few weeks ago you were ready to kill me, and now you're saying you don't want to fight me?" the other scouts joined her in her laugh.

"I made a mistake, one that I will probably have to live with for the rest of my life." tears came out of her eyes. "But this is one mistake I will correct." Venus said as she just kept staring at them with her teary eyes.

"Well if you won't fight us, then maybe you will fight...her." Sailor Mercury?

Mercury just smiled as she took out a device and pressed it. Then, out of the distance a roboid approached them, it didn't look like a normal roboid, no this one seemed bigger than the others, it also appeared to have a clear domed head and inside appeared to be...a human brain?

Venus just stared at it. "What is it?" she asked in a confused tone.

Mercury just smiled, oh you know her very well...she's the one who turned you into your better self remember.

"F...FUJI?" Venus said in horror.

"My first experiment, lovely isn't it...NOW FUJI ATTACK SAILOR VENUS!!!!!"

Fuji raised her arms and shot missiles towards the scout of love, Venus once again jumped backwards. "I know normally I'd say something like even she doesn't deserve to be turned into a roboid...BUT SHE RUINED MY LIFE..." Venus charged towards the monstrosity that was once human.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM...SMASH!!!!!!!" The beam simply bounced of her.

"Huh?" Venus became confused.

"As you can see I have made her quite powerful, you're attacks are useless." Mercury said as she smirked.

Venus wasn't going to give up that easily, she jumped onto a buliding and launched another crescent beam...with the same results. The Fuji Roboid's shoulders opened up and launched stelletos at her.

Venus jumped up as the stelletos flew below her just missing her. "VENUS METEOR SHOWER!!!!!!" The attack did slow the Fuji Roboid, but it was still managing to approach her.

Venus was getting tired, at this point she would transform back at any moment. She stared at Mercury, who was smiling. "Wait could this be what she figured out before she became evil, that is The Sailors used there powers non stop they would get tired and turn back." Venus knew she had to get away and fast. She jumped off unto a lower building near the ocean with the roboid in hot pursuit.

"Sorry Fuji, but I can't play today, maybe another day." She then jumped into the ocean. The roboid flew over the ocean just shooting beams all over.

Underwater, Venus started to glow and transformed back into Mina, she kept swimming around trying to avoid the beams, but she was too tired, her movements slowed down as she lost conciseness. Her eyes closed as she started to sink deeper into the water.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Almost at the end, so hang on 'kay**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
